Love Has It's Purposes
by XOXOGir
Summary: *sequel to Detention Must Have It's Purposes* When I'm with you, I do crazy things such as kissing in the rain, dancing on a table, embarrassing myself in front of your parents and love you. Why could I stop what we have with all these purposes?
1. Love is Pain

Chapte one of my new story...Oh and check out my other story that I'm gonna post later...Hope you enjoy it! AND...Watching the re-run of _When Love Takes Over!_ I really like this chapther and this episode...Can't wait until next friday...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi and if I did, I wouldn't have let Adam have a broken heart /3 like that...Fiona loves you, Adam! Don't worry!

* * *

Clare

"Eep! That is huge!" Alli exclaimed, rummaging through my walk in closet.

"I know. So, Eli or Fitz?"

"Eli, no doubt about it." She pulled out a black tank top and looked at me. "Yup. Here," She threw it to me and I caught it.

"Thanks, Al. You're so nice," I muttered.

She ignored me and pulled out black skinnies. She held those and pushed me out of the closet and back into my room. "Okay! There. Now, the party's starts at-"

"Eight. Supposedly, Fitz wants everyone to leave so he and some girl can have alone time or whatever," I shrugged and she stared at me.

"What if that girl is you?"

"NO! I'm not the girl."

"Okay. Whatever you say...So, let's talk about the kiss!" She squealed before taking my hands and sitting on the bed with me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, duh! Is he a good kisser? Never mind that." Can I be a little scared right now? "How much tongue was involved?"

"Alli! I'm not giving you that detail!"

"Come on! Please?" She begged, clasping her hands together."Please!"

"Fine. Alot. I mean, I was trying to-"

"Alot as in coming from both of you or just him?"

"Just him,"

"Clare, you're growing up in front of me," Her eyes began to water and I sighed.

"Alli! Don't cry. Don't-don't-don't cry!"

"I have to!"

"You're gonna ruin your makeup,"

She stood up and sighed."Good bye, water works! Hello, getting ready for party."

* * *

"Okay. So, you've seen Drew?" Alli asked, pulling me along the dancefloor.

"No. I haven't. Let go of me," She did and I was pulled from behind by Fitz.

"Helloooooooo, Clare! Let's go somewhere,"

"NO! Fitz, you're drunk! Get off of me," I protested, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

Of course, he pulled me to the stairs and we went upstairs. "LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, wriggling out of his hold. Once I was out, I pushed him. "You don't touch me ever again!" I walked out of the room and he followed.

"Clare, come on. Let's dance," I rolled my eyes and went down the stairs to the rest of the party . I bumped into Eli and stiffened.

"Are you okay, Clare? What happened now? The sun's not bright enough?"

"Funny but, no. Fitz...He almost pushed me to have sex."

"Really? He does that when he's wasted...It'll blow over,"

"Thank god. I've never seen him like that."

"You act like he's a saint around you,"

"That's because he is,"

"Ah. I-"

"Clare, come on. Dance time!" Fitz took my hand and pulled me to the middle of the dancefloor and began dance with me. I saw Wesley flirting with Sadie Rowland...A new girl at school. She's pretty cool and Alli thinks so too. I sighed and wanted this dance to end. Come on...What time is it? 11:30? That clock is wrong! Must be 12 or something. I continued to dance until I was pulled away from Alli to the side.

"Thank you! I finally found you."She said before hugging me. "Drew told me everything! Thank you!"

I smiled after she let go and we both giggled. "So, date? Eli?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Um, after the party which should be about...NOW!"

"Everyone OUT! Before the cops come!"Owen announced.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and kept doing what they were doing.

"Hey."Eli said. No one paid attention except for Alli and me. "HEY!" He shouted and this time everyone looked at him.

"Thank you. Get out or you'll have no fingers." He threatened.

Of course, everyone and Alli and I piled out of the house. "Okay. Here," Alli said, giving me my black leather jacket. I slipped my arms through the sleeves with her help and she smiled.

"Don't do anything you might regret, okay?"

"Okie dokie. Look, I promise...Nothing won't happen."

"Good. Now, Drew and I have to catch up."She said before running towards Drew and Adam with Alexx. Okay so, what do I do? Should I play it cool? Or hard to get?

"What're you doing?" Eli asked, coming from behind me.

"Just standing. Should we start walking?" I asked before taking one step but his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"No. Follow me," He said, pulling me along the sidewalk until we got to a hearse.

"You drive...This?" I asked, staring in disbelief.

"It's not nice to stare, Edwards." He said, completely ignoring my question. He opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him before getting in. Okay. So people are right. Eli is demented...Maybe I should let him explain first. Yeah. Explain why he picked a hearse and not just some other car. I didn't even notice Eli was in until the ignition turned on.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just the "date" ahead of us." I told him before we pulled off.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"All snobby and all moody?"

"I wasn't trying to sound like that! I swear, Eli."

Silence. Oh god. He hates me. He hates me and this isn't even the first date. We're just hanging out and he hates me. I hope I make a good impression on our little hangout.

* * *

"So, why'd you buy a- Morty?" I asked as we sat there inside Morty, listening to the radio, just talking.

"I don't know. Love at first sight, I guess."

"So cheesy!" I exclaimed with a laugh. He smirked and put his legs up on the seat before looking at me.

"So, shouldn't you be like in college or something?"

"What? No. Not ever. I want a normal lifestyle...Enjoying my high school years,"

"Good answer."

"Okay. My turn," I claimed before sitting on the seat indian style.

"Shoot. Anything you ask, I can give a forward answer,"

"Okay...What are you really like?"

"Except for that,"

"Eli, please?"I begged with hope lacing my voice.

"Clare, only for you."

I smiled before he began to speak."I'm not the person everyone thinks I am. I'm...I was...Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes. You promised."

"I didn't promise anything. I promise to be a gentleman on this...Er, date or frendly meeting. I never said telling you my life story."

"Well, getting things out helps a person have stronger relationships with people,"

"Fine. I was," He paused. "Goth," He said barely in a whisper.

"Really?"

He nodded and said," I kinda...Well, you probably seen me in English,"

"Oh yeah! Last year! Eli, how come you changed?"

"Because, I thought to try something new."

"Is it true...What happened last year about th-"

"Don't talk about that with me." He cut me off instantly.

"Eli, why can't you tell me!"

"Because, it's none of your business!"

"I thought I was...Your like, girlfriend? You lied to me?"

"No. I didn't. You're my girlfriend...It's just...I can't tell you. I made a promise not to tell and to take it to the grave,"

"Why can't you just say the last thing that happened?"

"Fine...I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

I nodded and his phone began to ring. He took it from his lap and I looked at him as he smiled at the text. Should I get all girlfriend on him now or later? Definitely now.

"Who's that?" I asked, feingnig innocence.

He looked up and gulped."Juila,"He said, all too quickly.

"Who?"

"Clare, don't get mad."

"Are you still dating her?"

A clap of thunder.

A flash of lightning.

My heart pounding in my ears.

Love is pain.

* * *

Did you enjoy this? I did! Oh and should I only stay with Clare point of view? Tell me if so and also I might need ideas so, yeah... Don't worry...Chapter two is on the way! Review...Review...Review...Review!


	2. Lover or Cheater?

Here you go! Chapter two...I'm so tired so, I'm gonna take a nap before going to back to type chapter three... Oh thanks for the reviews...I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi but I do own a pair of 3-D glasses, a shih tzu named D.J. and a DVR to record all Degrassi episodes..

* * *

Clare

"Are you still dating her?" I asked.

A clap of thunder.

A flash of lightning.

My heart pounding in my ears.

He looked at me before opening his mouth but nothing came out.

"Do you love her, Eli?" The rain began to fall and I knew that's how I would be in five seconds. "Eli! Eli, answer me!" I yelled.

He just looked at me. "You know what? Don't bother! I'm walking home," I said before unlocking the door and climbing out. I slammed the door shut, not bothering to get my jacket and began to walk down the road. Tears fell and I wanted to scream. If I did, it would be the ear shattering kind. The one you hear in horror films. I hate him. I hate him so. How could he use me like that? You think you love a guy until you find he's dating a another chick he said he wasn't. Eli's just...I can't! He's not on my mind.

I heard a door slam after minutes of the rain falling upon me. "Clare, wait!" Eli called.

I kept walking this time, quickening my pace and crying. Thank god for this rain or I would really look desperate for crying. "Clare, please!"

"NO! Leave me alone!" I screamed before moving the wet bangs from my forehead.

"Clare, please,"He pleaded over the rain. I stopped and turned around.

"For what, Eli?" I asked, walking back towards him."For what! So, you can tell me she's your love? I know that! You don't have to tell me anything!" I stopped in front of him and he panted. His wet bangs clamped to his forehead and he sighed.

"So, you wanna end...Everything? Just like that over some stupid text?"

"Stupid text?" I huffed."Eli, that text proves that you can't be tied down!"

"What? "Tied down"? You can't be serious! I'm not your fucking animal or anyone else's! Clare, you're judgemental!"

"No! I'm not! Eli, you don't get relationships. You never will. Just let me go,"

"Never. Tell me one thing,"

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Eli, I-"

"Answer the question. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, what's the difference if I get a text from a ex?"

"Eli...Juila gets every guy...I couldn't let you get away like-"

"KC? Clare, stop comparing me to KC. I'm nothing like him, Clare. Never will I be," His large hands were placed on my hips and I sighed as the rain drops fell on us perfectly.

"Eli, I just don't wanna be hurt over again,"

"And, I want do that. You want me to promise?"

I nodded and he smiled. "I...Do I have to say my full name?"

I shook my head and he continued. "I, Elijah Goldsworthy promises never, never, _ever_ to hurt you, Clare Diane Edwards."

"Do you mean every word?"

"Of course I do."

I smiled and said,"We're gonna get sick,"

"Let us get sick. You're my remedy girl,"

"So cheesy."I said before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled me in for more. His lips tasted like sweet rain drops and I loved it. I trust him...I definitely trust him! Eli would never hurt me. Right?

* * *

So, remember when I said ,"We're gonna get sick,"? Well, Eli got sick and I had to take care of him. Don't get me wrong. Taking care of Eli is great...It's just he says these naughty things that I really don't want to repeat. Eli's just...He's really crazy. I got my books from my locker only to hear someone lean on the locker next to mine. My blue locker.

"He's so not into you," I looked to my left and saw a smug Julia.

"What would you know anyway? You're some washed up slut," I snarled before closing up my locker and locking it back up before walking away. And of course she followed, trying to get to me.

"Clare, Eli's not into you. Why would he go for a girl that_ won't_ give it up on the first home visit?"

"Wait. He has sex with girls the first time he brings them home?"

"Of course! Eli hasn't told you anything, huh? Not a good boyfriend if you ask me," She said, leaving with a grin.

I looked through the sea of students and found a certain blue beanie wearing guy."Adam!" I called him. He looked around and I waved. He looked at me with a smile before joining me.

"Hello, my dear Clare. What's up?"

"Does Eli-"

"What did he tell you! He's dead! He wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"He didn't tell me anything. Calm down, okay?" I said after rubbing his shoulder. "How many girlfriends has Eli had?"

"Ummm, is that a trick question? I hate trick questions!" He exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"Adam, what do you know?"

"Clare, Eli's quite the lover if you wanna say that. He's into you but, who knows how long that might last?" He asked, walking away with me.

"Thanks, Adam? Look, Eli's would never cheat on me, right?"

He swallowed hard before saying,"Clare, he hasn't cheated on you. He's cheated on others. You're the lucky one I guess."

"Adam, you're saying Eli _will_ cheat on me?"

"I never said that. I just said he's cheated on other girls before."

"Do you think he will?"

"Clare, don't jump to conclusions. Eli said he would never hurt you, okay?" He assured me with a smile before going into Algebra Two with me.

Will Eli cheat? No. He promised. But then again, people break their promises. No. Eli will not cheat or hurt me.

* * *

"Clare, what does "I love you" sound like in French?" Alli asked.

"Dog shit."

"I wasn't looking for that response," She said, stealing a cheese fry from my plate. Usually I would rip her head off for stealing things off my plate but not today.

Alexx looked at me."Are you okay, Clare? You seem out of it."

"It's Eli. I keep thinking he's cheating...It's nothing,"

"Clare, do you think he is?"

"Alli, don't put that shit in her head! Clare," Alexx said, directly her gaze towards me. "Don't listen to Al. Eli would never do that to you,"

"What _if _he is?" Alli asked."I mean, a guy like Eli has to wonder, Clare. He could be cheating right now and you don't even know it,"

"Alli! I'm gonna kill you! Don't ruin the best thing she had since she got back from New York." Alexx told her.

"Alexx, she could be right."

"Come on. You know I'm telling the truth. Eli's a complex individual...The guy's bound to have_ more_ flaws,"

"Alli, I'm kicking your ass. You can't be serious. Don't do that to Clare."

"Alexx, Alli's telling the truth. What makes you think Eli can stay faithful to me?"

"Because he loves you, Clare."

"Ugh! No! NO! NO!"

"Don't have a spazz attack here. Take it outside,"Peter chirped before taking another table's order.

"Eli...I can trust him. It's just people keep telling me things and I can't take it anymore!"

"So...Ask Eli yourself. You just ask him all the things you wanna know and you'll have no doubts." Alexx told me.

"You're right. I'll ask him,"

"Good. Now, can we finish studying for this algebra two test or what?" I nodded

"I thought we were studying for French?"

"Alli, it's algebra two. Not how to say dirty things to Drew on the phone,"

We all laughed and began to work.

Alli can be right sometimes...Alexx though is the voice of reason. Who will I listen to?

* * *

I knocked on the Goldsworthy's front door and thought. Alli or Alexx? The door opened and Eli looked at me.

"Clare? What're you doing here?" He asked, whispering. He looked like he just woke up. Woke up with whom?

"I need to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"Eli, just let me in." He nodded and moved aside and I let myself in.

Once he shut the door and locked it, I sighed. "Eli, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"A little bit to much of a question."

"Eli! Please tell me!"

"Will you be quiet? The alpha wolf is asleep and I don't want to explain the noise he heard, okay?"

I nodded."Can we go to your room then?"

He nodded and took my hand and we ran upstairs and into his room. He closed the bedroom door and looked at me before sliding down on it.

"Eli! What did I tell you! No noise!" Eli's dad yelled.

"I only closed the door!"

"Still, you're disturbing my sleep. Eli, just keep it down,"

Footsteps crept away from the door and I looked at Eli who looked back at me."Eli, I see your dad's going back to himself,"

"Yeah. We all decided to let the station give him less hours, it works out,"

I kicked off my shoes and got on his bed. "So, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Clare, no. You don't need to know that,"

"What!"I whispered this time. "Eli, I wanna know."

"I wanna know things too. Like why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? But I know that already so, a big waste of time,"

"Eli, I want things."

"I want things too...Like you dancing in your power squad uniform for me but will I get that?"

"No."

"Exactly. So, Clare. Until I get that, you can't know about my exes,"

"Fine. What about Juila?"

"What about Juila?" He repeated before standing up and coming towards the bed.

"Well, she came up to me and said things," He laid down. His head on my lap and looking up at me.

"What did she say?"

"That you used to bring girls home and have sex with them,"

"You believe that or do you believe the things I'm going to say to you?"

"Ha, 'Believe' has your name in it. I just noticed that,"

"Clare. Don't go-"

"I'm not changing the subject. I believe you and the things you're gonna say,"

"So, the only girls I have EVER took home are: Alyson, Juila and you. No other girl but, you and the other two,"

"Who's Alyson?"

"Oh. My best girl who's a friend. We had some crazy times,"

"What kind of crazy times?" I pressed. Whoever she is probably got to Eli before any girl ever did. I wonder who she could be. Does she go to Degrassi or not?

"I see jealousy in your future, Miss Edwards." He teased before lifting up my shirt and placing a wet kiss under my navel. "Is that a...Why do you have a piercing?"

"What piercing?" I asked, acting like there was nothing.

"This piercing,"He said before letting a finger touch the diamond piercing like he was intrigued by it.

"Oh. That? It's nothing."

"It's something. Clare, when did you get this?"

"A year ago." I lied.

"So, in ninth grade you got this? Liar," He sees right through me.

"Fine. Five months ago,"

"Cool."

"You know...it did hurt when I got it,"

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm jus-" He sat up and told me to lay back. I did and he pinned my arms back. "Eli...What are you doing?"

"You'll see," He said before his head dipped down and he sucked on the spot of the side my neck that he loved dearly.

"Eli," I moaned before wriggling my wrists out of his hands.

"Stop." He commanded , letting the grasp tighten and before going back to work. He suck on it harder, making me whimper.

"Clare," He whispered after he nipped on my earlobe.

"Huh?" I hummed before playing with the ends of his hair.

"When are you going to be ready?"

I pushed him off and sat up. "I thought you weren't gonna pressure me."

"I only asked. I'm sorry if I offended you,"

"Eli, you didn't. I just-"

"You feel uncomfortable because of the_ almost _rape. Clare, I know. I just don't want this,"

I looked at him, dumbfounded."You don't want what? A girl that makes you wait?"

"No. The girl that way too fast for me,"

"Fast? What does that mean?" I questioned, getting up and putting my shoes on.

"I mean, you're too slow for me- Wait. That didn't come out right,"

"Eli, no. I get it. You want the girl who does everything your little heart desires and obeys you...I'm not that girl," I said, walking towards the door, grabbing my jean jacket in the process.

"That's not what I meant! Clare, I promise you that's not what I meant."

"Eli, it was though. " I said softly. "You meant it. I'm too slow for you. Not my fault I want to wait,"

"Clare, don't go. Please don't go,"

"I have to. Like you would want someone "slow" to bring you down," I walked out of the room after closing the door back and going down the stairs.

Didn't mean it that way? Of course, you did. Eli's means every word he says. It was something that got me into him. Now, look. I'm mad at him over a dumb statement(s) that was true.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! I definitely like this! I got a idea up my sleeve for the next chapter...Ah. Cheerleaders, You brighten people's day! Also, review...Review...Review! It'll make me happy like Adam eating grilled cheese. Has Adam even ate grilled cheese on the show? No. But it would be nice too see...Ah. I'm random, aren't I?


	3. Cheers! Not!

Chapter three...I think you'll like it. But, I hope you guys give me some ideas for the next chapter!Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi but, I do own a awesome facebook account...Ahhh. Facebook.

* * *

Clare

A week. A full week since Eli and I interacted. A week since he's called me cute or smart or sexy. Now, I know how Alli and Alexx feel when Drew or Adam screw up and whatnot.

I walked down the hall, dragging my feet along. KC would have never done this. Ah! Why do I keep comparing Eli to KC? That's my problem. I compare people too much. Maybe I should just move away...Forget about Degrassi and everyone. A arm linked through mine and I looked to my right. Alli.

"Hey. You haven't called me in a week. What's up? Or down? Or around?"

"I have no boyfriend, Alli."

"Ah. What'd Eli do now?"

"Nothing! I did the most stupidest thing,"

"Which was?"

"Made Eli put words in his mouth that he didn't mean."

"Been there. Done that. Clare, Eli's a guy,"

"No. He's a girl,"I said, sarcastically.

"Clare, I'm ignoring that comment. Eli is a guy, just give him time." She tugged me down the hall and then we stopped. I looked down at my feet and then realized where we were.

"Alli! No."

"Come on. He should be here any minute." She said, lifting my head up."And, you're good." Her hand dug in my bag and I looked at her. Her hand went to the front pocket and pulled out my apricot lip gloss."You need to look like you _haven't _been pouting around," She put it on my curvy lips and put it back in my bag."Okay. He's coming down the hall. I gotta go," Her hands went on my shoulders and she gripped them."May the force be with you," She let go and walked down the hall. I saw Eli and my heart fluttered. What is it that makes me swoon over him? Everything!

"Clare, you're at my locker. Why exactly?" Eli asked as his hands went to the lock.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"About what happened,"

"Clare, I called you every single day last week to explain and you ignored them. I thought you didn't want to date me anymore so-"

"You're dating someone else?" I cut him off as the blue locker clanged opened.

"No. I just thought you needed time."

"Eli, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He's going to make me do this. This guy..."For putting words in your mouth, Eli."

"Okay. You owe me,"

"Owe you what exactly?"

He smirked , mischievously. Oh no. Please don't be something embarrassing. Please don't be something embarrassing. Please don't be...

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I told Alli.

She looked at me with a laugh."Lucky he didn't tell you to run around school naked. He saved you mercy,"

"He's lucky there's a basketball game today."

"Ahem." We both turned around in our seats and I sighed.

"What Eli?"

"Cheer."

"I'm not doing that. I'm already wearing my uniform."

"Clare, you have to cheer...It was apart of our deal. Adam was there, remember?"

"And, I hope you remember _my _rules."

"Which was?"

"Eli, no hands lifting up my skirt, no pushing me against lockers to make-out, no hands going up my skirt and no-"

"I got it." He cut me off."Just cheer."

"No."

"Then, I guess someone's not living up to their expectations. Clare, you have to do it."

"No. I don't,"

"Okay. You care to much about what people think,"

"NO! I don't."

"Yeah. You do,"Alli chimed.

"So, prove it Clare. Right now. Cheer,"

I sighed and hopped on the lunch table and looked around. Okay, everyone's looking at me. Dammit.

"_Two, four, six, eight." I announced in a whisper._

"Louder. So, _everyone_ can hear you,"

"You're pushing it, Eli."

He merely shrugged and smirked.

"Do I have to say the cheer you and Adam made?"

He nodded and I sighed.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You want someone to cheer, tell Juila or some girl. I'm not degrading myself for you." I hopped down with Alli's help and he looked at me.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Adam and I knew you weren't gonna do it," He walked away but, I grabbed his hand.

"Eli, so you made me wear this for nothing?"

"No. It was for me. Novelty purposes,"

"Eli...come with me," I pulled him out of the doors of the cafeteria and then outside.

"Where are we going?"

I ignored that and let go of his hand and we raced to Morty. Of course he won. We both panted and I looked at him.

"Urban Adventure?"

He nodded and went to open the passenger door for me. I thanked him before getting in. I buckled my seatbelt and he got in too.

"So, shall we go?"

"Of course. But, where are we going?"

"How about we explore the town?"

"Yeah but, can I get some clothes first? Can't explore wearing a power squad uniform to obvious,"

"You and your diva commands," I rolled my eyes and he took my hand, interlacing our fingers together."I was kidding, Clare,"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Can we go?"

What will happen on this urban adventure...How could I know? There's always some bad times on urban adventures..

* * *

Chapter three...I don't think was good. I mean, yeah. So, any good ideas for an urban adventure? Like any good ideas...Like I don't dressing up, finding a creepy old building...Anything? Shoot me some ideas! Also, review! REVIEW! Review!


	4. I Love You

Chapter Four...I think it sad but, I think you'll like it!_ The Way We Get By_Part One was...Ehhh. I was happy to see Alli and Ziley...But it still doesn't make sense to me. Maybe next week will explain. You what I'm really tired of? The same _Gigantic _promo! Like I get it! Look, can Degrassi have its primetime alone without this? But I like the show just not "in love" with it. I could never love another show...Never!Anyway, you can read!

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi nor the song mentioned but, I do own a best friend but she doesn't know it..._Yet..._

* * *

Clare

"What about this?" Eli asked.

I opened the door and Eli held a white collared shirt dress, a black vest and black lacy leggings.

"Okay." I pulled him inside the dressing room by the black tie he was wearing and he closed his eyes before trying to hand me the clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine."

"So, how come your eyes are closed?"

"Oh. That? I just thought-"

"You're not going to go blind if you look at me, Eli."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I promise you,"

He sighed and opened right eye before giving out a sigh of relief and opening the other eye. "okay. I'm still alive."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

He shook his head and stared at me."Eli, it's not nice to stare,"

"Clare, who couldn't stare at you? You're-"

"I'm what?"

"Nothing. Nothing,"

I knew he was going to say "Beautiful" but, not now. Why couldn't Eli be normal with his friends? Would they judge him or something? My friends don't judge and they just want to see me happy and if Eli does it, then, they're all for it. I put the clothes on and my black ballerina flats. He just sat there on the seat all mute. Okay. Something's wrong and I want to know. I will find out...

* * *

Eli held my hand as we walked down the sidewalk and he still hasn't said anything. If he doesn't want to be with me, he can just say it. I can't take it anymore! He's frustrating! Hot one day, cold the next like you aren't the weather! Just tell me what you want! I released his hand and he looked down at me. "What's wrong, Clare?"

"Do you want to be in this relationship?"

He let out a breathy sigh and I nodded. "You don't. Then, we should stop wasting each other's time," I began to walk away until a hand grabbed my wrist. "Clare, you can't go,"

"I can too! You don't want me, I can find someone who does," I jerked his grip away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Clare, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't own me and if you think you did, we have some problems here,"

"I never said I did. You have to stop assuming and listen for a minute,"

"Fine."I said, looking away and dropping my arms to my side. "Fine. What do you have to say?"

"We both know you don't want this little tantrum you're trying to pull, Clare."

"Tantrum? I am not having a tantrum!" I yelled, waving my hands around. People walking by looked at us before going by. He gave me a look and I sighed. "Okay. I kind of am,"

"So, what's really wrong?"

"Eli, can we go to the park and talk about this?"

"If you want but, will you kill me when no one's watching?"

"Eli, no. There are _way _too many witnesses," He took my hand and walked us across the street and inside the park. Once we found a bench, we sat and I began to speak.

"I just thought since you were silent and all, that you really didn't want to be here...With me, so, I just thought you didn't want to be in this relationship with me anymore,"

"Clare, why would I leave you after three weeks?"

"Because, you usually do leave a girl around three weeks...And I'm making you wait so, I just thought you were bored with me,"

"You're different than those other girls, okay? You have absolutely nothing to worry about,"

"I do too. A lot of girls keep asking me if you've dumped me yet and it's way too much pressure,"

"I thought you didn't care about what people think,"

"I don't. Just too much pressure, Eli. I can't stand it,"

"Well, ignore them. They're only jealous,"

"Yeah. You're right. Do you wanna go?"

He nodded and stood up before helping me up.

."But, I wouldn't want to end something if I think I'm in something good,"

"Eli...You think you're in something good? With me?"

He nodded before looking away to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. "Eli, it's sweet. You don't have to get embarrassed," I reached up to kiss his cheek only to be ambushed into a kiss on the lips. His hands rested on the small of my back after my hands rested on his shoulders. I pulled away after he slipped his tongue in my moth and after the sudden gasps. My head laid on his chest and I sniffed smelling Eli's scent.

"Clare, I'm sorry if you thought I was going to break up with you,"

"Eli, don't be. Just me being silly, that's all,"

"But, I like it when you're silly. It makes me smile," I blushed, hiding my face in his black button down."Are you blushing,Clare?" I nodded and he chuckled. "I knew it," I lifted my head up and gazed into his emeralds.

"How did I get so lucky?"He whispered before kissing my forehead.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll get _even_ more lucky soon," I teased before letting go of him and smirked like he would do.

"Oh, really?"

I nodded."Really, Eli. I want to,"

He mouthed an "Oh" before taking my hand and walking back to Morty. "Clare, I want you...So badly,"

I bit my lip and he loosened the hold on my hand and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and he shut the door behind me before I rolled down the window. "I know. I know. But, you'll have me soon in the near future," My hands supported me as I leaned my upper body through the open window and he leaned down and kissed me passionately before my hands went on the nape of his neck. His hands went on my sides to support. I felt like he would have pulled me out and made out with me on the hood...in front of all those people. He pulled away and I was breathing heavy and he licked his lips before sighing happily.

"We really haven't said "I love you." yet,"

"Yes. We have,"

"No. We haven't officially. All we did we're saying we _were _in love with each other,"

"So, what are you saying?"

"Nothing, really. Just trying to get it out there,"

I smiled before sinking back into the seat and rolling back up the window.

* * *

After hours of driving around and talking up a storm, Eli and I decided to stop at our place but, he had other intentions. "Eli, where are we?" I asked as we walked along the dirt path.

"You'll see. I want you to see this place before I drive you home and it gets dark," He explained before kissing my temple. I looked around and my heart nearly popped out of my chest as I looked at the place.

"Eli...When did you find this?" I asked as I ran over to the abandoned church. It look like it had burned down at some point of it's lifespan but, I loved it.

"Well, while you sleep sometimes, I look for some new places for us to be...Us,"He explained before coming up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Supposedly, this place burned down in 2001 but, I knew your parents had been fighting and i thought you would need a place to get away from everything and maybe even everyone including me...Sometimes,"

"Eli, I do need space but not all the time. You didn't have to do this,"

"I did too. Think of it as an early, early, early three month anniversary present."

"Thank you,"

"No. Thank you," His chin rested on top of my head and I smiled as we looked at our place lovingly, probably thinking the same thing.

__

How were we going to say "I Love You" to each other? At that exact moment? Or when the time comes?

* * *

My head rested on Eli's shoulder as he drove me home. The sun had set and there was soft music playing on the radio. I notice what song it was and sand softly along with it .

"If she can act, she can sing," Eli teased before looking down at me and back at the road. "What is this song anyway?"

" _'She Will Be Loved'_ by Maroon 5. I love this song,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has a reason to love a song, what's your reason to love this very song?"

"Well, the reason is it reminds me of..."

"Of?"

"Of you. I don't know why but it does,"

"Aw. I'm special,"

I giggled and my hand rubbed his knee. "I don't wanna go home. I want to be with you,"

"Clare, as much as I want that, you can't. Your parents would hunt me down if they think I corrupted their precious daughter,"

"What do they care anyway? They're always fighting and using me as a pawn in there relationship. I'm glad I have you," I snuggled up against his arm and he sighed.

"But they're your parents you can't just say things like that."

"But I can. Eli, your parents actually pay attention to you! I'm just some little thing to use so, they can back at each other! I wish I had your parents. If I could I would trade someone for better parents than mine,"

"Clare, I can't believe you said that." He whispered.

"Eli, I can't take it...Knowing one day that my life would crumble and no one would care."

"I would care," He whispered pulling to a stop right in front of my house. "I would care and I would be there,"

"Eli, you're only saying that. "

"No. I'm not. I..."Nothing. I sighed and unbuckled the seat belt before unlocking the door and opening it. "Good night Eli. Thanks for the day off," I kissed his cheek before getting out and closing the door. Come on. Eli, get out of the hearse and tell me what you had to say. I walked up the path before I heard a door slam. I looked at the front door and saw my dad walk by, not even acknowledging my existence.

"See you later, Dad!" A car started up and it pulled off in a hurry. I heard footsteps behind me and I was about to scream when Eli whispered,"It's only me,"

I turned around and my head buried into his chest before I began to sob. "Clare, d-don't cry. It's going to be fine,"

"No! It i-isn't! Eli, I'm wasting my time with them! I want to run away!"

"Clare, please listen to me. You run away and who will I run to when I'm down?"

"Adam." I stated, lifting my head up and he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Clare, no. I don't want you to run away because..." He trailed off and looked away before back at me.

"Because what?"

"Because I love you, Clare."

My heart fluttered and a tears of joy began to roll down my cheeks. "I love you too, Eli." He hugged me tightly before I asked,"Can you stay with me? Tonight? My mom should be leaving soon to go somewhere,"

He nodded."You need someone other than Alli and Alexx to comfort you, of course I will. I have get some clothes though,"

"I know, Eli. I'll leave my one of my balcony doors open. Just please come back,"

"I wouldn't forget, knowing that my love is crying herself to sleep when she needs me." He let go of me and gave me a warm smile before kissing my forehead. "I'll be back, okay?"

I nodded before hugging him one last time and walking into my house slowly. I closed door before seeing my mom rummaging through all the stuff and whatnot and I asked, "What are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled faintly before walking over to me. "Clare, Dad and I decided that we should all move so, he can be close to the office,"

"W-what? W-when was this decided?"

"When he got home from work, honey. It'll be fine,"

I felt sick. I slid down the wall to the floor and began to cry. What about me? My life? My choices? I don't want to move. If I did, that meant leaving this house I loved dearly, leaving Degrassi behind...Alli, Alexx, Wes, Drew, Adam...Even Connor and Dave! But what hurt me the most was a certain green eyed boy...My love, completely sad at that fact of me moving away, across town and going to another school? He was going to be devastated...Everyone will be.

* * *

I tried so hard on this chapter...No, I didn't! I put alot of effort in this chapter though! Clare, you can't move away! What about Degrassi! What about Alli, Alexx, Drew, Wes, Adam, Connor! Dave! Especially what about Eli? I'm so sad now after writing this.. :( but, I have to read something to make me happy. Oh! Check out my other stories...Reviews please?


	5. The Plans

I've been having a bad day so if this chapter turns out bad, I apologize... So, yeah...Any who, people just been on my case like "Hello! I'm only human! And when do I have to apologize for something I _didn't _do?" One day, man...One day, I'll drop the world and just hide in a bush and watch...People are so annoying sometimes but, at least I'm watching Degrassi on my DVR to get me better...So, I'm sorry again if this chapter comes out all wrong...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi, only baseball bat which I wish I could hit someone with...Not you guys though! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Clare

Eli held me tight in his arms and I laid there...So close to him as I never have been with him than before. His finger took one of my golden curls and twisted it around his finger.

"Eli, what if I left?" I asked. If I did leave, I needed to know how he would feel. Hurt? Betrayed? Or hates me for all his life?

"Left? Clare, you could never leave,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why would you leave when we have something good?"

"So, if I moved, you would be-"

"Are you moving?" He looked down at me and I needed to say something.

"No." I lied. "I just wanted to know...How you would feel," I can't believe I lied to him...I hope God forgives me.

"Good,"He let out a sigh of relief. "Because if you left, I would be not myself,"

"Eli, I...I.."

"You what?" His finger now traced my lips and then, down to the hem of my white nightgown. I was comfortable...He hasn't done anything so, I'm good.

"I love you," I whispered softly before he kissed my forehead and whispered,"I love you too,"

My eyes close after one last look at him and his left arm was securely around my waist and he pulled me into closer and my right hand went on his shirt clad chest.

"Good night, Eli,"

"Good night, Clare,"

* * *

I walked down the lone hallway of Degrassi crying once again. It's so obvious I'm cutting class to get one last look of my school. My parents decided to ship me off to Beechwood...An all girls school! I'll die wearing_ another _uniform! I looked at my feet ...What was the point looking up if I'm- I bumped into someone before falling down.

"Clare! I'm so sorry!" Adam apologized before helping me up. I smoothed out my skirt before nodding.

"Adam, it's fine." Alexx was running in the distance, coming towards us in blur. She past us before walking backwards and stopping by Adam's side.

"Hey, Sour Patch. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I mean- It's something but I can't tell you."

"Well, why not?"He asked.

"Because, if I do, you'll kill me by suffocating me with your plaid shirt,"

"I would not. I promise on my aunt Lucy," Alexx smacked his arm."Your aunt is nice!"

"Yeah until she starts drinking...You can't put that woman to sleep or to shut up for that matter," Alexx rolled her eyes before pulling me in the middle of them. "How about we talk about this at The Dot?"

I nodded before his arm went around my shoulders and her hand took mine. Great. Bring on the lectures from Alexx the Great and Adam the Beanie.

* * *

"Oh,"Adam said before putting the mug down."You should tell Eli before he finds out from other people,"

"But, no one else knows except you two and Alli. I can't tell him. It'll break his heart,"

"You don't tell him anything, do you?"

I scoffed."I do! Just...Not this," I said, picking at the chocolate chip muffin. "If I tell him, what do you think he'll do?"

"Put me in a double arm cast like Wesley for knowing and not telling him,"Adam muttered, making Alexx pinch his cheek. "Ow! Why do you hurt me!"

"Because, you're scaring me."

"I scare you?" She nodded before saying,"Want me to make it better?" He nodded and she kissed his cheek, making him blush up a storm.

"Anyway, Clare. I don't know what to say,"

Adam and I gasped. "You...Alexandria Delia Johnston has nothing to say?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded."Maybe he won't be so mad as before when A-" Adam nudged her and I looked at them. Weird. They know something and I don't. Time to play detective.

"Is there something you two know?"

They both looked out the window before I exclaimed,"You do know something! Tell me! NOW!"

Alexx and Adam exchanged looks and then looked at me."It isn't our place to say."

"Can I guess?"

Adam put the lip of the mug to his lips and took a sip of the coffee before nodding."Go ahead, Clare,"Alexx said, drumming her fingers on the tabletop.

"Um...Is it about me?"

They both shook their heads and I sighed. "About Alli?"

Head shake. "Is it about Eli?"

Adam looked away and Alexx looked down. "It's about him! What is it?"

"We promised not to say,"

"Alexx, you met Eli four weeks ago. What would you know?"

"Remember when I told you Eli and I were cousins?"

I nodded."Weeellll, we are,"

I began to laugh."Good one, Alexx!"

"I'm not joking," My laughter died down and Adam looked at me. "You're lying right? No way you and Eli are cousins! You barely talk to each other in school!"

"Because, we don't want people to know. I'm_ not _surprised he didn't tell you,"

"Okay. So, you're cousins. What is it that you two know and I don't?"

"Well, did he ever tell you about a girl named Alyson?"

"He mentioned her name and said they were best friends, he told me not to worry. Why?"

"Oh. So, he's only told you half of the story?"

"There's more?"

"Don't tell him we told you this but- You promise not to tell?"He asked with a weary smile.

I nodded."I promise on Peter's-"

"Hey! You still promise on me!"Peter exclaimed, making me jump.

"Stop listening to people's conversations!"

"How can I not when you're the only ones here!"

"Shut up!" I turned back to Alexx and Adam."I promise on my bracelet,"

"Great. Eli...Alyson is Eli's first love. He told you that they did crazy things together right?"

I nodded before drinking some my coffee."Well, those crazy things made- She made Eli be who he is now. She is the one who started all the family drama and the one who made Eli do drugs. She is also the one who ruined Eli's soccer career and is the one who had sex with Eli in the..."

"I think it was the ninth grade or the eighth...I'm not sure,"Adam explained to help out Alexx.

"No. The ninth! Anyway, she is trouble, Clare. I never did like her and Eli...He gets a little attached to his girlfriends,"

"What do you mean "attached"?"

"Like he gets in deep with some of his girlfriends. Have you see anything out of the ordinary?"

I shook my head."Why?"

"Good. He's not a complete-I mean, he's not there yet. But, Eli told Adam and I that she's coming back...And, she's going to stay here for a month,"

"Why?"

"Supposedly, her parents are getting divorced and until it gets settled, she's going to be living with some friends and family for a while,"Adam explained.

"So, is she cute or something?"

"I don't know...Last time I seen her, she was fourteen with braces and wild dark brown hair. Did I mention she pushed me down a well?"

"Alexx, no! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was sitting there by the well until she said there was someone down there. So, when I looked she pushed down and taunted me by singing this song. It was horrible!" Adam wrapped his arms around and pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her forehead."It's okay, Alexx. I'm here," She nodded and then, exclaimed,"She's just pure evil! I swear, she's the devil's child or something!"

"Alexx, do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her. I think she's trying to ruin people's lives. She's sick!"

"Alexx, what's her last name?"

"Oh. Fowley. Alyson Sarah Fowley! Pure evil and Sarah isn't even a evil name! It's all nice and sweet but, now it's demented and full of pure evil to me!" Adam comforted her some more and the said,"Here. Have some pie,"He picked up his fork from the apple pie slice before she opened her mouth and ate it.

"It needs some whip cream but it's good,"

"Focus! Do you think she's here to get Eli back?"

"No. Eli sworn to me that he would never fall for her again. He wouldn't break a promise,"

"But he's Eli! Eli doesn't listen to shit that anyone has to say except for Clare!" They then grinned and their gaze fell on me.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing except for you have to make him believe that she's evil,"Alexx explained.

"I can't! He'll hate me!"

"Clare, he'll learn the truth! Do you want Alyson to push you down a well too so she can flirt with him and marry him or so, you and Eli can get married in the future, you pop out some kids and you're all happy and whatnot being a famous writer/actress?"

"The second one," I said with a sigh.

"Good. Now, here's what what you need to do..." As Alexx explain the plan, I was only thinking of one thing. I'm a spy, I'm moving away and now I have to worry about two girls chasing after Eli. The first one is Juila...The Rock Goddess and the second...Alyson, some suppose psychopath and I barely know her! Alexx and Adam are getting me in too deep. I'm done. Eli's going to hate me and I'll move away crying my eyes out over a guy. A guy I love so much it hurts me.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The plan was in effect as of today. I still haven't told Eli I was moving but, I did come up with something for my parents. I asked if I could stay in the house...By myself and they could just come and check up on me. They agreed so, no hard feelings. Eli doesn't have to know and I can stay with him. It might be bitchy of me but, if I did tell him, he would ...I don't even want to know what he would be like.

"You're going to _love _Alyson. She's so fun," Eli said before taking my hand.

"Great. Um, I'm going to go to the washroom. Wait for me?" I asked. I can't believe Alli, Alexx and Sadie wanted to meet in the washroom. Supposedly, Adam and Wesley were going to come to once the bell rung.

"Actually, I can't. Kind of planning something for you,"

"What is it?" I asked already interested. If Eli is planning something, it must be something good.

"I said too much already but, you'll love it,"

"I'm sure I will," I smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Oh and after class, come to your locker,"

"Why?" I asked slowly, backing up to the Girls' Washroom door.

"Because, I have something to give you,"

I nodded before being pulled inside with a yelp. "Hello! I'm not a puppet you know!"

Alexx smiled. "No but, your knees are turning into jelly. Eli's got a good one,"

I smiled before fixing my hair and my green ruffled shirt. Alli checked each and everyone of the stalls before giving the "Okay". Alexx locked both the doors before smirking. "Okay. Adam has all my plans so, we have to wait but, Clare?"

"What?" I asked, hopping on the counter. Alli was busy fixing her hair and put lip gloss on her lips.

"A month with Eli? How did you do it?"Alexx asked, leaning her back against the counter right next to me.

"I don't know...We have a special bond, I guess,"

"Oh. Did Clare tell you she's thinking of having sex with him Saturday night?" Alexx gasped before squealing. I blushed before yelling to Alli,"Shut up! I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! Clare, we're best friends! We got that mind reading thing."

"Yeah but, it isn't official. I just want it to happen...Not to be planned,"

"I remember my first..."Alli said.

"It wasn't romantic! Johnny just took you in the van at The Ravine and had sex with you! I don't want it to be like that,"

"And it won't. But, I really count Drew as my first...Johnny can rot in a hole for all I care,"

"But you still have feelings for him! I don't want Eli to break up with me after we have sex.."

"Clare, why would he do that if he's been with you for a month? He's been smiling and running into things all day...Ask Adam when he gets her-" There was rapid knocks on the door and Alexx ran over to the right door. "What's the password?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly with strawberry milk,"

"State your name,"

"Beanie Boy,"

"Next,"

"Panda,"

"Okay. Next,"

"Koala,"

Alexx unlocked the door before Adam, Sadie and Wesley walked in. She locked the door back and we all decided the first phase of our plan.

"Phase one: Clar- I mean, Peacock, you must befriend the witch...Make her think you're cool and stuff. I want to hear her speak about you all the time," Alexx explained, pointing to the first point on her paper.

I nodded. "So, the witch must be "besties" with me, Penguin?"

"Yes, Peacock. She must love you...Once she reveals herself, Tiger, Koala and I will "welcome her" in the group,"

"Okay. But, one problem though,"Sadie said.

"What is it?"

"Eli? The Falcon is going to be suspicious!"

"Peacock, here, will distract him...The plan is foolproof...The witch comes, falcon finds out and we're all happy,"

"Oh. Then, we're good!"

"Everyone is okay with the first part of the plan?"

We nodded and Alexx smiled."Great. Once phase one is complete, we'll go on to Phase Two,"

"Alexx , you have a devious little mind,"

"I know but, this time, it for good,"She smiled wickedly before we all left in our seperate directions. I'm so in there...This plan better work!

* * *

I got all my stuff for dissmissal. Eli didn't come to my locker earlier so, that was a waste of my precious time. I got my books from the top shelf until someone cleared their throat. I turned around and Eli gave me a teddy bear. It was dressed in bad boy type clothes...A black leather jacket; A white shirt; And some blue jeans.

"Eli! I love it!" I exclaimed before clenching the bear close to my chest.

"Are you sure? I mean- if you didn't like him, I came prepared with a preppy bear." His hands came from behind his back and I saw another bear.

"No! I love him!" I closed my locker shut and put my large shoulder bag on my shoulder before hugging him. "Eli, it's sweet but, you still can't get your present until Saturday," He let go of me slightly to look in my eyes.

"Clare, I know but, there's more of your present,"

"This wasn't it?"

He shook his head."There's more...So much more,"

I smiled before he let go of me completely and took my hand after putting his bag strap over his shoulder. "Eli, what makes you think Alyson's still the same person?" I asked.

"I know she is. She moved away from here to go to the states. Clare, she's the same person except for the braces and the hair,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, her hair used to be really, really frizzy...it looked like she was struck by lighting, so, everyone called her,"Lighting". It was hilarious!"

"So, she's nice right?"

"You're not scared, are you?"

"No. Just wanting to have a new best friend,"

He smiled before kissing my hair. "That's what I love about you. You're sunshine and rainbows all the time,"

"And sour..."I added with a smile

"And sour,"He finished.

"So, are you going to tell me the thing you're planning for me?"

"Um...Later. When we get to your house,"

I nodded. He's not breaking up with me. So, what is he planning? now, I'm going to have this question run through my head for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Eli! I can't-can't breathe!"

"So?"

"So, you tackle me, then you tickle me against my will? You haven't done this before?"I asked as he got off me on the couch and I sat up.

"I'm just...Active, I guess,"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"I asked softly.

"No...it's just-"

"What?"

"I just can't do it anymore,"

"Do what?"

"Be home...With the screaming and the yelling..."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said!" I jumped. He never yelled at me like that before. He was really mad...

"Clare, I-I'm so sorry,"He sat back down and collected me in his arms."I'm sorry. I'm so stupid for yelling at you."

"I-It's fine. I'm fine,"I sniffed and cried silently.

"Clare, no, it isn't. You're crying,"

"Eli, I'm fine. You don't have to do this,"

"Clare, I do. I want to," He whispered before kissing my tears away.

"Eli, what is it? What did your parents do?"

"The same thing over and over again. Sometimes, I worry if I turn into my dad and-and-and hit you...For some reason,"

"Eli, d-don't say that. We're nothing like our parents, okay?"

He nodded."I know...I'm just scared...If I_ ever _ever hurt you, I would regret it..."

"Eli, don't say things like that. We're going to be fine," I places small soft kisses on his neck to reassure him."Stop," I kept kissing until I felt him stiffen up.

"What's wrong? We always do this," I said before he let go of me and stood up.

"I know. I know. I just have things to think about,"

"Eli, I heard that all before! Just say it! Say you want to end this...I knew you would break up with me...One month. I give you one month of my life and for what? So, you can keep playing me hot and cold? I'm not one of your floozies or sluts you can run away from! I'm your girlfriend, Eli! Your girlfriend!"

"I know that! Clare, I just need to think,"

"Eli, stop with the pretending! Just stop! What's the real reason you're going out with me?"

"Clare-"

"No. Just stop thinking for a minute and talk to me like you used to do! Eli, I want to know what happened with you last year until now,"

"Clare, I can't tell you that."

"You can't tell me that? Then what can you tell me?"

"I can tell you that the thing that I was planning for you was to meet my parents. We're having some dinner party and I wanted to take you as my date but, you hate me now so-"

"Eli, is that what you were thinking about? To see if I would go with you?"

"Yeah but, I can't ask you because I'm not used to this...Being so close to someone for a month...Clare, I ran into someone's locker only thinking about you...Why would I want to break up with you?"

My lips curled into a small smile."Eli, I'm sorry...I guess, I'm going to have my "friend" soon,"

"Oh god. Help me,"He said jokingly.

"Eli, I would love to go...With you...It will be fun but-"

"I knew there was one problem,"

"We have to, have to, have to, match...I know Adam and Alexx , Alli and Drew and Sadie and Wesley are going to match...So, we need figure out everything before-"

"Saturday,"He interrupted before walking over and sitting next to me.

"Saturday? The day of our anniversary? Is there more to what you're planning for that day?"

"Maybe. I haven't fully decided yet,"

"Oh. Well, if there's more...I will love it because I love you and everything you do is amazing to me,"

"Great because it's also Alyson's "Homecoming" dinner. I swear, my mom makes everything into a celebration.."

"So, if I broke up with you...Hypothetically, she would throw a party?"

"Yep. She'll also bring girls with "potential","

I smiled."Well, she has nothing to worry about...because I'm yours and you are mine,"

"So, we're owning each other now? I thought you hated that,"

"Not anymore. I hate the whole concept still but, you are mine, aren't you?"

He nodded, placing a soft kiss on my lips."And you're mine, right?"

"Of course I am but, I'm so scared,"

"Why?"

"Because, your parents are going to question me and stuff,"

"No. They're not, I told them everything they needed to know. They'll love you like I love you,"

I smiled and my hands went on his shoulders and kissed him. There's still something he isn't telling me. What happened last year? Why couldn't he tell me?

* * *

I know right! The plan...Alyson...One month...The code names...Alexx really being Eli's cousin...The whole fight and make up stuff! All that and we still don't know Eli's past! All I'm going to say is...It ended with a death...Can you wait to read about Alyson? Ahh, Alyson...She's trouble... Again, sorry if it came out all wrong! I apologize and reviews please? Awesome, long, apple pie filled reviews


	6. Love Me

Another chapter! I think I got something here... I hope you love this chapter...Because I do! Also, thanks for the reviews some of you gave me! This story will definitely be continues if no one blames me for things again because I will never touch computer keys ever again...That's such a lie! How could I live without a computer? I mean I already got my phone taken away...I couldn't live with out a computer... And no. The title of this chapter is not based on Justin's Bieber song...If it was...You don't _even_ want to know...

Anyway, read away!

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi, I do own a bunch of bracelets and bands I wear on my right wrist...I love these things!

* * *

Clare

Eli and I stood there...In a few hours, I would have my first time with him except he doesn't know that...He really didn't know that.

"So, you had to pick turquoise?" He asked as I fixed his black tie.

"Yes. I like turquoise, Eli and you know you love seeing me in this dress," I said. The pale turquoise dress went a little above my knees, with thin straps and and half of my back was out."Of course I would love seeing you in dress like this but, you didn't have to go overboard," I sighed before his fingertips trailed up to the part where my back was exposed.

"Well, good first impressions are kind of my thing. Eli, just don't worry okay?"

He nodded before walking away and going to Adam."So, you leave me for him?" I turned around and sighed.

"Fitz, don't start. I liked you but with Eli,"

"Eli hasn't told you anything?"

"Because, you're the reason why he doesn't tell me things!"

"Hey..Do not go blaming me for his secretive self. He needs to keep that promise,"

"What promise?"

"A promise that you can never know,"

"Eli is going to tell me so, if you think he isn't-"

"He'll be pushing up daisies too."

Are you threatening- I can't believe you!"

"Oh and I can't believe you...You're a slut. How could you lie straight to my face?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"A month ago...This very day is when you and Eli went behind my back and hooked up,"

"We didn't "hook up"! I couldn't deal with your crap anymore!"

"Oh! So, you can deal with Eli and his little life but not mine? You're not making any sense , Clare."

I stood there silent for moment, trying to regain my confidence. Only it was shot down again when he began to speak,"Look, you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"I know Eli's taking your little virginity tonight so, why can't I have some of what he's getting?"

"I'm not cheating on Eli...I would never do that."I began to walk away until his fingers curled around my wrist and he pulled me closer to him. His head bent down to my ear and he whispered,"Don't you ever _ever_ walk away from me."

I nodded and said,"Let go of me," He did and smirked."Eli does not have to what we're doing,"

"Well, what are you doing?" Eli asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I said with my teeth clenched.

"Yeah...Nothing," Fitz walked away and I looked at Eli and then, saw the girl next to him.

"Who's this?"

"Alyson, meet Clare. Clare, meet Alyson," Eli announced with a smile. I held out my hand and I tell Eli was nervous. He kept fiddling with his rings and his hair. It was cute...Very cute. She smiled and took it and Eli sighed with relief.

"So, Eli's first ex meets current girlfriend," She said as she shook my hand, gripping it hard. I winced and pulled my hand back."Yeah...Nice to meet you," I said, worrying about my hand.

"So, you two are good?"

I nodded and Eli smiled before kissing my cheek and walking away to Drew and the guys. "So, Clare, you must be shocked."

"Why?"

"Because, once Eli and I get back together, you'll-"

"Eli and you aren't getting back together...He loves me,"

She chuckled darkly."Was that before or after he got into your pants?"

I looked away and she chuckled again."You're a- Oh. Now, I see why he's still with you,"

My eyes directed to her and I looked her up and down. Black dress and a psychopath? Not a good combination.

"What am I?"

"A virgin. Wow...Eli's so good," She said with a smirk.

"Well, why do you want him?"

"Who wouldn't want their first boyfriend back?"

"Not me,"

"What happened? He didn't do foreplay right?"

I rolled my eyes."Look, Alyson, you're a little ahead of yourself. Eli would never leave me for you, okay? So get it out of your head,"

"Okay. You wait and see,"She walked away and I sighed."Definitely evil..And psycho,"

* * *

I stood there next to Alli and she sighed."I haven't been through that...So she is crazy?"

"She belongs in an asylum...Alli, look at her," I said, nodding in the direction Alyson was in. She was staring in the punch bowl with a smirk and she looked up and waved at us.

"See? Psycho,"I said through my clenched teeth as I waved with Alli.

"It isn't psycho if she staring in the punch bowl...Maybe there's a bug or something in there,"

"I doubt it. Look, I have to be friends with her but I can't if she's trying to get back Eli,"

"So, I'll do it...Alexx and I will go over it tomorrow,"

"Good. Tonight is the night I am no longer a-"

"Girl?"

"I thought that was when you have your first period?"

"It is but, you're the only one I know that hasn't had sex yet,"

"Thanks, Alli?"

"Clare, just promise me that you won't be moody afterwards,"

"I am not moody!"

"Yeah...You are. Have you even told him about the almost move?"

"No...And I don't plan on telling him,"

"That was dark, Clare. He's going to find out and when he does...He'll probably break up with you,"

"Not even...Alli, he will understand. Eli's understanding, he'll know that I was just trying to save our relationship,"

"I still think you should tell him before you two do anything...It won't end well if he finds out and I will probably have to deal with six months of sobbing and regrets,"

"Did I cry when KC broke up with me?"

"Cry? You thought about giving him your virginity the second he broke your heart, Clare. You're lucky I talked you out of it,"

"Lucky me," Alyson walked over with two cups of punch. "Here, Clare. A truce,"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say sorry for that earlier...I'm still trying to get over the fact that Eli broke up with me," She explained as I took the cup. "So, you accept my apology?"

I know exactly what she's doing. She either poison or spiked it...I know what she's doing. Once I'm out, she'll try to get Eli alone and seduce him...That's my job tonight. "Yes. I do," She smiled and I was about to drink it until she "accidentally" tripped and the drink fell on my dress."Oh My God! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, trying to get it off but she was really rubbing it in all around..

I looked at my dress and began to cry when everyone began to laugh. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom as Alli and Eli tried to get me out...Evil...Pure evil that girl is!

* * *

Eli

"Clare, come out,"Alli begged.

"No! My dress is ruined! I'm sitting here...In a bathroom crying!"

"If you come out of there, you'll have something dry to put on," I told her.

"Like what?"

Alli and I looked at each other before back at the door."Um, Alli has a dress?" She pushed me and shook her head.

"She doesn't! I can give you some-"

"Just go!"

"What's going on here?" Alli and I turned and saw my mother."Clare-The girl you met earlier, is being stubborn."

"Am not!"

"Ignore her."Alli said."Her dress is ruined and she doesn't want to go back down with a huge spot of red liquid on her dress,"

"Ah. I've been there..."

"You have?"I asked.

"Of course! She shouldn't be embarrassed though,"

"Cece, what do you mean?"

"Alli, tell Clare to come to my room...I have something she could wear,"

"Okay."

"Eli, go back downstairs...You can't see,"My mother pushed me along and I sighed. "I'm scared of _what _Clare might be wearing,"

"Don't be. I was like her before I met you father,"

"_You _were normal?"

"Yes! Now, go!"She pushed me down the stairs and I stumbled down. Adam caught me and I thanked him for my almost certain death. "No problem. Is Clare okay?"

"She will be, I hope."

"Eli... I want what you and Clare have,"

"And you already have it...Do I have to hurt you if you're thinking about breaking up with my cousin? I pinch hard,"

"NO! Alexx is great...Amazing! I just think she wants to break up with me,"

"Adam, why would she do something stupid?"

"I don't know...Does Clare think you're going to break up with her?"

"Always but I never do. Opposites attract, Adam."

"Alexx doesn't want someone like me,"

"Come on! Just because you're a-"I paused, not wanting to say that four lettered word.

"You can say it,"

"Just because you're a girl on the outside, doesn't mean anything. Now, what's the real problem?"

"We were in my room, studying when studying lead to something else,"

"Okay. I've been there before,"

"And then, while we were making out, my mom walked in,"

"Oh, no. How did it end?"

"Horribly...Drastic! That's why she staying away from me tonight because of that...I didn't stick up for her when my mom called her things,"

"Adam, you stick up for everybody and anybody. When it comes to your girlfriend, you don't?"

"If I did, I would be sleeping on your couch,"

"True...You should talk to her,"

"If I do, I'll be like Clare, instead poured punch on my head and push."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"No. It's true, though. She hates me."

"Not if you do something to make her not hate you,"

"Fine."He walked away and I leaned against the wall next to Fitz. "Have you told her?"

"Why would I do that?"I asked as I followed him across the room."Because, you know what Adam, you and I saw,"

"Don't you mean what Adam and I saw?"

"Josh had what he was getting,"

"You didn't have to do that! I handled it before you got there!"

"Oh. Come on, Eli. He barely listen to you. You should thank me."

"Thank you for-"

"For what? We promised not to say what happened,"

"If only you could have let me handle it, he wou-"

"Still be messing with you? Yeah, Eli. You need to think something else,"

"Fine..."

"But, Eli...What you did was not cool,"  
"I didn't steal Clare away from you...She liked me before she even started dating you,"

"Funny how you would say that...You're lucky she's faithful,"

"Yeah. Lucky me,"

* * *

Clare

"You look great!"Alli squealed as she fixed the bow on the black sash. I smiled and Cece nodded. "See? I told you it would fit!"

"I know...I can't believe this dress though. Are you-"

"You can have it. Think of it as a birthday gift,"

"Her birthday's in May,"

"Oh! Well, birthday party in planning!" I looked at the flawless backless black and white dress. It was strapless and the only straps shown was my white lace bra straps; was black underneath the white and black overlay; it went a little below my knees and I hoped Eli would like it.

"Clare, you look great, okay?"

"That's not what I'm worried about..I'm worried that Eli-"

"Eli will love it," Alli said."Why wouldn't he?"

"Eli might be stupid sometimes but, he'll love it. He will be punished if he doesn't,"

Alli giggled and so did I."Thanks." My cross necklace fell perfectly and Alli asked Cece to leave politely before asking me once she left, "What's wrong, Clare? Eli's going to love it,"

"That's not what I'm worried about,"I said as she went to close the door.

"So what is it?"

"I'm worried if I'm bad in bed or something,"

"Clare! It's your first time! You'll be fine if you trust Eli enough,"

"But, Eli's experienced and I'm not."

"Clare, you're worrying too much. Eli loves you right?"

I nodded."So, he wouldn't care if you're bad or not...You'll be fine,"

"Will it hurt?"

"For a couple moments but it'll go away...I mean, it might be different for you,"

"I don't know if I can go through with it though,"

"If it doesn't happen tonight, it'll happen in the future,"

"You're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Alli,"

"Yes?" She asked as she fixed her hair.

"Will it be perfect?"

"That's up to you Clarebear...Nobodies perfect and your first time won't always be perfect but, it will be something you will remember,"

"Alli, I don't want it to be something that cold ruin my life forever...What if I regret it?"

"You won't. You and Eli together are unstoppable and cute! No worries,"

"Best friend ever," I told her as I walked over to her and hugged her.

Best friend forever," She whispered, never letting go. I'm glad I have her...I wouldn't know what to do without her...

* * *

I walked down the stairs and Alli followed. I guess I was the Cinderella at the ball because everyone looked at me and stared. I saw Alyson narrow her eyes and her fists clenched and I smiled in victory. Never doubt me, Alli or a mother. When hit the floor, Eli stood across the room looking at me lovingly.

"I love you,"He mouthed, making me blush. Alli looked in the direction and sighed.

"Are you still worrying?" She whispered as we walked over to Alexx.

"Not anymore,"I said with a smile. Alexx looked at me and blew a whistle, making me blush more than what Eli said. And no one can make me blush more than Eli...Alexx did though.

"So, are you and Adam still done?"I asked after thanking her,

"No. He apologized and we decided to take study sessions to the Dot and my house. I should have listen to you, Alli,"

"You should have! I told you! She is a-"

"What am I, Alli?" Mrs. Torres' voice asked, making Alli turn and freeze. Can you say "Awkward"? I can.

"Uh, a...a...a...A very nice, polite, wonderful woman who I appreciate for letting me date their son,"I give applause to Alli...She came up with that on the spot.

She nodded and walked away. Once she was out of ear reach, Alli whisper,"A bitch! I still can't believe she gave birth to Adam,"

"Yeah. Maybe his dad's nicer,"

"I thought his dad-"I paused. Adam told me to never tell people that."Never mind,"

"Okay then...So, tonight? Any doubts? Worries?"

"Alli talked me and told me not to-"

"And you didn't call me? Hello! I'm your best friend too!"

"Yeah but, Alli closed the door and if I would have called you up, some noisy person would have follow you,"

"True...But, you trust Eli enough to love you?"

"Yes. I do..."

"Okay then. You're good...Speak of the devil,"Alexx motioned me to turn around and I did."Listening to people's conversations?"

"Never...I think it's rude,"

"We're gonna go,"Alexx said slowly before pulling Alli, who didn't budge."Alli! Let's go!"

"NO! I wanna hear what Eli has to say,"

"You _clearly_ didn't hear the first thing Eli said,"Alexx countered, pulling her along.

"So, what were you all talking about?"

"Now, I think listening to people's conversations is better than asking people what you were talking about,"

"Clare,"

"Eli, we were just talking about Alexx and Adam...You don't need to worry,"

"I'm not worrying," He said, looking around."I just didn't think-"

"Think what?"

"I thought you were talking about us," I was...Do you have super bionic ears too? "Oh, no...If I did, I would tell you,"

He nodded."You would..I see the dress-"

"Yeah. Your mother has great taste,"

"So, what are we doing after this...For our-"

"You don't have to know yet."

"Clare, come on,"

"Eli, no. You're just going to have to think,"

"Fine, Clare. Be that a way,"He pouted and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Won't work, Eli. I'm immune to the pout," Is he crying? This boy is good."Eli, I still can't tell you,"

"So, I wasted tears for nothing?" I nodded and he sighed."You are good...But, I'm better at the acting,"

"Just a little,"

I smiled and kissed his cheek."It'll be all you ever wanted," I whispered before walking away, only to bump into Alyson. This time, with no punch...Thank god.

"See, you got all cleaned up,"

"'Yeah..Looks like I can clean up anything with some help."

"You are...Wow. You're going to be hard to get rid of,"

"You can't get rid of me. Impossible...Once tonight happens, Eli will have me and only me,"

"You keep saying that but nothing you say can't stop me,"

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"Absolutely nothing..."She walked away only to go to Eli. Disgust. For a beautiful girl, she sure is crazy and in denial. She's going to be a challenge...

* * *

"So, I think my parents love you,"Eli said as we settled into my room.

"Yeah. Me too." I said as I took off my heels.

"Yes..Are you going to rape me?"

"Me? Rape you? I don't think I could,"

"Never doubt yourself,"He whispered before walking over to me."Okay? I hate it when you do that," He whispered as his hands took mine.

I nodded."But, I've been used to people lying and using me so, I doubt myself for a reason."

"Clare, I would never do that. You know that right?"

"I have insecurities about myself and the way I feel, Eli..You shouldn't even be with me,"

"Clare, and I...I-I can't explain us.."

"Because, we're no-"

"We are together for a reason, okay? Do not let me ever hear you say that you shouldn't be with me."

"O-okay,"I whispered.

"I love you...Don't think I don't or I want to break up with you because if I ever lost you, I would lose myself..."

"Eli, you mean that right?"

"Of course I do...If I didn't, I would be dead on this floor right now,"

I smiled and so did he."That's what I want to see. A smile, not a frown."

"So if you love me emotionally...Will you love me physically?"

"Clare, are you sure? I mean- You don't have to,"

"I want to.."

His anxiety began to build up as his lips kissed my neck."Eli, don't worry..I'll be fine,"

"That's not what I'm worried about, Clare."He whispered before looking into my eyes." I'm worried that you'll regret it,"

"I've been ready for a week now. I won't regret anything that will happen in this room in a couple of moments,"

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Positive, Eli...I trust you," I whispered before kissing him. He pulled away and said "I love you so much,"

I sighed happily as his lips went back to my neck. "I love you so much too,"

I trust him...With now my body, mind and soul...I love him with everything so, this will bring us more closer than before...

* * *

So should this stay rated T or go to a level after this? It's up to you? Reviews please?


	7. My Muse

Another chapter...okay..So I think you'll love it..Like _love _it..but at the end no..it's just like- I don't know..but it will have to deal with the story later. I'm so happy only one more day left...Thank God. I'm living out my vacation to the fullest and I haven't got my phone back...Grr but, that's okay! I have other things to do..And I have these reviews to make me extremely happy! So, anyway, read away!

Oh and by the way, Shout-out to clareandeliforever for helping me through my writer's block and helping me with this chapter! I think of her now, as my muse! She's great! And check out her stories _after _you read this..I'm in love with _Face Down_ and _You're my right kind of wrong_...She's absolutely amazing! You gotta love her like I do..But not like that...

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi but I do own a questioning aunt and grandma...Man, are they noisy!

__

_

* * *

_

Clare

_Love._

_Bliss._

_Joy._

_Fallen._

Those wonderful things, was so accurate on how I was feeling as soon as I woke up next to him with a sleepily smile.  
When I'm in his arms I feel free...Invincible...Last night was...Perfect and amazing...  
_  
I stepped out of my dress and Eli kissed my lips, leading to my neck as his fingertips glazed over the straps of the white lace bra. He gulped and his fingers went to my back and unhooked it before throwing it on the floor. My nimble fingers unbuttoned his vest and his shirt before undoing his tie. I threw away the unwanted clothing and he scooped me in his arms, making me gasp.__"Eli! I-"His lips crushed mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, __responding back eagerly. He walked to my bed and set me down, never __breaking the kiss. Time stood still as his hands spread my legs and one of __them rubbing themselves against my panty clad center, earning a vibrated moan__from my throat in the kiss. I pulled away and he told me to lie down. I eagerly __complied and his fingertips touched my sides up and down and I smiled._

_"I just want to cherish this forever," He whispered as he got on the bed and __his head bent down to place light kisses on my stomach...I knew he didn't do __this with other girls...he was putting too much raw passion and feeling into __this. He's lucky I love the feelings he was giving me..._

_"Eli, I-I want too cherish this too," I whispered back as his kisses moved up to my_  
_breasts and he looked up at me with a laugh._

_My eyebrows furrowed, "What's so funny?"_

_"Have you ever noticed that your left is bigger than your-"_

_"I can't believe you're trying to be funny at a time like this," I whispered,_  
_cutting him off._

_"I try...especially with you," He said before kissing down the spot in between_  
_my breasts. "But have you noticed?"_

_"Uh, Maybe...Why?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_His tongue swirled around my right's nipple, making me gasp and my breath_  
_hitch. He sucked on it lightly, earning a moan and my hands grabbed the white_  
_pillows tightly..."Eli,"_

_His hand cupped the neglected one and my right hand grasped his hair, making __him groan loudly. I yanked on it hard and he suddenly grazed on my nipple __slowly before going to the other one and did the same treatment. I moaned out __loud and my breathing hitched. __"Ohh," I gasped. __I pulled him up and his lips kissed mine tenderly before our chests pressed __together after I arched my back, only to try something bold...He pulled away __and gasped at my sudden move._

_"You really have to-"_

_"I have to what?" I asked with a smile._

_"You have to...Be loved right now," He kissed a spot under my ear and I __blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the darkness. The only light was the moon as it shone brightly through my open white curtains. He nipped my __earlobe before he kneeled on the mattress. I sat up and undid his belt __hastily, not taking the anticipation anymore...I unbuttoned them and when I __was about to pull them down, he took my wrists in his hands and pinned them __over my head. I giggled and he sighed._

_"This is not, will not, be a giggling manner," He alluringly whispered before __letting go of my wrists and trailing his fingers down my upper body to the __waistband of my white lace panties. He looked down at me for permission and __I nodded but before he took them off, he stroked me slowly, earning a few __moans here and there._

_I gasped when the cool air in the room hit my now exposed area. I blushed, __looking away and he whispered," You're too damn beautiful," before he spread my __legs and lifted them on his shoulders before his head disappeared between them and I gasped when he began to suck on my center. My eyes rolled back and my hips buckled at the contact. I moaned loud, and grabbed the bed sheets. I felt him reach up and separate my folds before giving a long lick. __My hips jerked up again and I breathed heavily. He thrust my tongue inside and my legs began to close. He moved his hands to my inner thighs, and held my legs open. I moaned, "Eli!" He looked up at me while he flicked his tongue over me, fast._

_"E-Eli! Oh my god!" I cried out. He ran his finger tips down my thighs, and then moved them up slowly passing them over my area again. He moved his mouth away from it and kissed up my body. His head fell to the crook of my neck and he rubbed my clit fast. My head tilted to the side and I moaned in his ear. He clenched his jaw and slipped his middle and ring finger inside me, making me gasp._

_"God, I love you" He whispered in my ear. I turned my head to the side and chewed on my bottom lip. He moved his fingers faster, hitting a certain spot that made me cry out. He did it again and I screamed. Now doing it repetitively, I gripped the sheets tighter and arched my back._

_The feeling in my lower region started to boil, and my back arched clear off the bed._  
_Suddenly, he stopped. "Wha-"I was interrupted when his lips covered mine. My hand reached up and I grabbed a fist full of hair, making him groan._

_I pulled away reluctantly, and smirked. "Eli, you have entirely too many clothes on." He smirked, and I tugged on his belt._

_He smiled, undoing his belt with my help._

_My chest was pushed up against his when he was finished removing his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and Eli wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close to him; Eli's body was warm, and so were his hands. I started to kiss his neck shyly, and I moved down to the hallow of his throat, and I nipped at the corners of his collar bones. I moved my lips back up to his mouth, and I softly nipped at his bottom lip. Eli moved his body on top of me fully and I whimpered when he had moved his hips towards mine. I heard him moan in his throat, and he did it again. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and Eli had started to move his hips in a slow and steady pace. I felt that the place in between his legs was hard, and I moaned a little loud, because I enjoyed the feeling so very much._

_"Eli…Please?" I whispered, grazing my lips on his._

_He smiled, and reached for down beneath my legs for his pants, but I stopped him. He gave me a confused look. I smiled and pulled him up to me, "You won't need that." He furrowed his brows. "I'm on the pill…" I whispered, shyly._

_His mouth hung open, and he stared at me. "Wha- really?"_

_I nodded, and he smiled before climbing back on top of me, positioning him between my legs. He leaned down, and captured my lips in a kiss, and then I realized his boxers were still on…_

_I didn't want to remove this position we were in though, so I brought my legs up and hooked my toes around the waistband, and brought them down slowly, never breaking the kiss doing so._

_I felt him smile against my lips, and chuckle, "…Creative"_

_I smiled, and he kicked them to the floor. He stared into my eyes, and I told him to continue with them. __He placed his hands on either side of my head and as slow as possible, Eli started to insert himself inside me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and whimpered. The pain was unbearable and I grabbed his hips, I was scared. Eli leaned down and whispered sweet words in my ear before he thrust himself deeper inside me, causing me to cry out in pain. Eli kissed my tears away and said, "It will get better, I promise." And he kissed my lips. I nodded and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and Eli started to move his hips back and forth slowly. I moaned softly and he started to moan in my ear. I blushed and pulled him closer to me._

_"Eli." I moaned his name and his head fell to the crook of my neck and he started to move faster. Eli moaned and he lifted his upper body up, and looked down at me while he thrust his hips harder and faster, while staring at me intently. I moaned loud and I clenched the bed sheets, buckling my hips to meet his. The pain had subsided and all I could feel was pleasure building up inside from my abdomen. Eli grabbed my hips and he started to slow his movements when he noticed that tears had started to spill from the corners of my eyes. I chewed on my bottom lip and I softly grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss me. Eli moaned a little loud when I lifted my hips to meet his. I removed my mouth from his and I cried out when he hit a particular deep spot inside me. Eli took that opportunity to thrust deeper inside me and I moaned fast and loud every time he hit that spot._

_"Eli!" I covered my mouth when I realized that I had screamed his name._

_"Clare, say my name again...please." Eli said against my ear, his breath was hot and moist._

_I whimpered when his hand cradled against my breast, and he teased my nipples._

_"Eli!" I moaned again. Eli moaned and his thrust quickened, and that feeling in the pit of my stomach started to form, and it exploded; I screamed his name. Eli still thrust his hips and he groaned, but still moved slowly in me. He collapsed on top of me and we both breathed heavily. Eli slowly pulled out of me and I silently moaned from the loss. My legs felt incredibly sore as he collected me in his arms and his lips rested against my ear before my hands pulled up the sheets and covers over us. His hot and heavy breathing filled my ear and I let out a small yawn._

_"Was it everything you hoped it would be?"_

_I nodded and replied softly,"Yes," My warm body snuggled up against his and his lips kissed mine tenderly for good night before whispering,"I love you and only you,'_

_"I know...Eli, I love you too,"_

And, that's how I woke up next to him...I was worried that when he woke up...Would he leave? Or would he stay and hold me closer? I closed my eyes immediately when I heard a yawn come from his grip around my waist tightened before he whispered,"I know you're not sleep," I smiled sheepishly as I opened my eyes and his right index tapped my nose.

"Well, good morning to you too,"

"Good morning, Clare," He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly before I yawned."Still sleepy?"

"Just a little,"

"You can't be...We have things to do,"

"What kind of 'things'?"

"I can't say,"He licked his lips and i pouted.

"No fair, Eli.."

"You didn't tell me about last night,"He had a point there...

"Okay. Fine."

* * *

"I can't believe I have another piercing that my parents don't know about,"I said, tucking my hair behind my left ear to show the cartilage piercing. Eli looked at me with a smirk as we walked through the entrance of the Dot.

"You're the one who said you love the pain,"He recalled, slipping into a booth and I followed."Yeah...Before my ear began to throb,"

He merely shrugged and looked at the menu."So, wha-" Adam and Alexx slipped in and we looked at them. "Sorry but I don't remember having a double date," Eli said.

"I do...As of now,"Adam said. They stared at each other intensely and Alexx and I sighed.

"Can we not have the intense stare showdown today?"She asked, looking at the both of them.

"Fine but, why are you two here?"Eli asked, slightly annoyed .

"Because it's a good night to have fun,"

"To have fun or so you two can make out in the back seat of Morty?"

"Both," They simply said in unison. Eli and I groaned, knowing that the make-out fest would not end if you said something or 'disturbed' them.

"I see, you got a new one,"Alexx said, pointing at my ear and I nodded."Eli does too,"

"Really? Hm,"Adam looked away and I saw the smirk forming on his lips.

"Clare, did you have fun last night?" I kicked Alexx hard under the table and she yelped. I gave her 'Do not say anything' look and she nodded before Eli slipped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me in closer. I looked up with a smile and he looked down."What?"

"Nothing,"I looked away and his fingers drummed on my thigh as he talked to Adam...If my legs weren't sore and if there weren't people here, I would have taken him right then and there...

* * *

As Eli and I settled on the grass on my front lawn and looked up at the stars."If you could have anything in the world by wishing on a shooting star, what would it be?"

"Eli, you like asking a lot of questions,"

"You like avoiding questions,'

I smiled and said,'If I could have anything, it would be millions of dollars, to have a best-selling book, to be on Broadway and a unicorn,"

"A unicorn? Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes..A unicorn.."

"what would you name it?"

"Rennie,"

"Rennie the unicorn? Don't regular sixteen year old girls think of reasonable wishes?"

"I'm abnormal,"

"Yes...Yes, you are."He whispered before his lips kissed mine lightly.

"What would you wish for?" I asked, slightly flushed.

"I don't know."

"Eli, you have wish for something,"I said, getting on top of him.

"I wish you weren't on top of me right now,"

"No..You don't."

"Yeah..Who am I kidding?"I leaned down and kissed his neck shyly before he lifted his hips and his hands grabbed mine and guided them over his slowly. I leaned up and moaned as I placed my hands on his shirt clad chest. He suddenly stopped and I got off him, only to be pulled up and kissed tenderly."I should go," Okay..What's going on here? You suddenly have to leave?

"Okay." I kissed his cheek and went back inside the house...Once I closed the door, I slid down and sighed. Space...He needs space? No. He loves me..That's it..If only I could do something to make him squirm or say my name or something...

* * *

"I'm sure you'll get the part."Eli said, stopping in front of the theatre. I was so nervous...Worried that I might screw up my lines or something.

"Are you sure?"

"You've been working on this for a week and a half. I would know,"

"But, what if I trip or-"

"You'll be fine...Do you want me to stay?"

"No. I mean, you could but, I can do this...By myself,"

"There's the Clare I know."He took my hand and tried to move but my feet were like glued to that very spot. "Clare? Come on,"

"I can't! I don't have to audition!"I began to run away but he followed me."Clare,"He said, turning me around. I looked down at my feet and he sighed."You worked hard on this. You can do this,"

"No. I can't. I just can't-"

"You're worrying too much."

"You're pressuring me,"

"All I said was that you're worrying too much..I'm not pressuring you,"

"I just need a minute to remember the lines,"

"You know them by heart...You know them! You'll be fine,"He said, pulling me along to the theatre. When we were inside, Jenna was auditioning...Great. Bubbly, pop star princess has it. His hand squeezed mine and I gulped.

"Now, are you going to run away or-"

"No...I have this..I got this,"He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed my hair lovingly. "Good, blue eyes. You have it,"

"Okay." I walked down the stairs until Sav looked at me.

"Clare. Great to see you here,"He sounds disappointed. Why? I would never know.

"Yeah..Alli's here, right?" He shook his head. "She left.. Her and Drew are busy in the supply closet,"

I nodded and shook the mental image of the supply closet."So,"Anya looked at me."The Great Clare Edwards is trying out for-"

"The lead, of course,"

Jenna scoffed."Well, I already have it,"

"No..You don't, Jenna."Anya told her with a look."Can we just give Clare a shot before you say you have it?"

She nodded and Sav looked at me."Usually Anya would kick my ribs in but-"

"But, we are not talking about us..We are talking about Clare nailing the lead."I smiled sheepishly and played with Eli's skull ring on my ring finger."I guess I will do good..No promises,"

"Clare, you definitely got this,"

I nodded and took a deep breath, walking up the steps to the stage and looked out to the dark room and sighed. Great...I do not have this.

* * *

Jenna stared me down as all of us waited for Sav and Anya to come. Usually, I would fiddle with my fingers and bite my lip but with Eli next to me, it was hard to be nervous. "Clare, you smell so good,"I blushed as he placed light kisses on my neck. "What is that?"

"Vanilla-honey shampoo." He lightly sucked on my neck and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"You really don't have any boundary lines, do you?" I asked with a smile.

"Not really,"I rolled my eyes and he smiled."Come on. I don't know wh-"

"You'll jinx it!"

"You actually believe in that?"

I nodded."Yes. Now, shut up before I hurt you,"

"Fine,"He said lowly, turning away.

"You-" He shushed me and I sighed."You don't-" Jenna shushed me and I rolled my eyes. Before I was about to lash out on her, Sav enter the theatre. Eli yawned dramatically and everyone shot him a look.

"What? You act like you never seen someone yawn before,"

"Eli,"I said softly."Don't okay? Don't,"

"These people are so-"

"Don't," As Sav posted the list on the bulletin board, he slip away with a smile and everyone rushed up. Eli stood up and pulled me up from the step and looked at me. "You ready?"

Before I could answer, Jenna Screamed,"CLARE?"

"Clare what?"I asked, walking over to the people surrounding the list...Jenna moved away and I smiled. "Clare Edwards..."I looked across from my name and grinned."Marilyn? I got it!" I began to jump up and down and said, "Somebody pinch me," Jenna did and I winced, rubbing my arm."Thanks, Jenna," She smiled weakly and I turned around and ran to Eli who had his arms already wide open. "I told you would have it,"He whispered as he held me close and kissed my forehead.

"I should I have listen to you,"I said as he slightly let go."Well, shall we go to The Dot and celebrate?"

I shook my head."No. Your house,"

"Why?" I rolled my eyes and he slipped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and I wrapped my arm around waist. "You'll see,"

No fears anymore..Eli is my muse and now, my encouragement...God, I love him.

* * *

_We_ worked so hard on this...That person knows who they are...Was it good? Reviews please?


	8. Celebration

I'm back! So, I hope you liked the last chapter but, don't hate me for this one! Oh and don't worry, the snob is not getting back wih the falcon to whoever who asked...Did anyone see the new promos for "Jesus, Etc."? I'm so excited and now, I'm gonna say "Back off , I'm serious..." for the whole week and yeah...Can NOT wait this long though...So enough of my ranting...Read?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I own a apple pie..Who doesn't like apple pie?

* * *

Clare

"Be gentle,"

"Eli, aren't I always?"

"Clare, just...just be careful,"

"Eli, calm down! You're only teaching me-"

"He's special...Morty is very special,"

"Special than me?"

"No..never!"

"Lies! Eli, you don't need to worry,"

"Just go slow."

I frowned at him and said,"Fine, gramps...You're such a joy kill,"

"Clare-bear, _you're _the joy kill,"

I smiled and he told me to put it in drive. "Okay, now, gently, gently, press light on the gas," I complied and he looked at me.

"Good, Clare..Bravo,"

"I can't believe this! I'm driving,"

"Yeah...Out of Degrassi's parking lot. Just be careful since-"

"I know! You know there is no-

"Celebration? I kind of figured...Can we at least take this to The Dot?"

I nodded and it felt good. Good to drive..Good to not hear my dad yelling in my ear, telling me what to do. Eli's pretty cool about me driving Morty...Or so I thought. I would glance over at him and see his hands would shake and I giggled. "A little nervous, Goldsworthy?"

"Me? No,"

"Sure, Mr. Pessimistic,"

"Ha ha, Ms. Optimistic,"

"Better to be optimistic than pessimistic,"

"Just shut up and _drive_," He knew how much I was loving this and boy, was I loving this. It felt amazing...

Eli closed his eyes and I pulled to a stop."Eli, come on. I can't park,"

"Clare, you can too."

"Can not!"

"Fine, just go inside,"I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the hearse, only to bump into Fitz.

"He's actually letting you drive, eh?" I rolled my eyes and walked away then, into the Dot. "Clare, what did I tell you about walking away from me, you bitch?" His fingers curled around my wrist and he pulled me to the back where the bathrooms were. "Now, look. You keep walking around here like nothing happening betwe-

"That's because there is nothing going on! Fitz, you're in denial,"My back came in contact to the wall; I winced and he pressed his hands against the wall to block me from moving.

"In denial? No..I'm just getting started," His lips began to roughly kiss my neck and I tried to push him away.

"Fitz, please..I-I'm uncomfortable,"

"You didn't say that last time," He whispered against my flesh before bitting down hard, earning a moan from my lips. No. This shouldn't be happening! I tried to push him away again this time harder and no avail.

"Fitz! Stop!" He pressed himself harder against me before hoisting my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. "Fitz,stop,"

"Why?"

"Because, this is wrong...All of it! Just stop...Eli- he'll-

"He'll what? Eli doesn't have to know,"He said, rolling his hips back and forth slowly against mine. "Fitz, this is rape if I don't want this...Stop or I'll tell,"

"Tell who? No one will believe you-

"That's a lie! Just stop, Fitz...Please," he sighed and set me down before roughly kissing my lips. I pushed him away and stomped my foot before slapping him. "Don't you ever, _ever_touch me again, you filthy dog!"

"Dog? I thought I was you knight in shining armor,"

"More like a dog who has rabies!" I walked away and back into the resturant with a sigh. How dare he? How dare he try to use me! I sat into the chair across Eli and he looked at me worried.

"I thought you actually ditched me..."

"At least you're being honest," My hand reached for the menu but he smacked it.

"This is your celebration..You don't need to do anything."

"Eli, you don't know what I-"

"I do too. Strawberry milkshake with fries,"

"You know me so well!"

"I try,"

"Come here," he leaned in and I placed a kiss on his lips. "You really are-

"Eli, hey," Juila..Not surprised to see her here.

"Jules, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, the usual... Hanging out with Bianca and Owen..Clare, hey."

"Hi,"

"So, you two are coming to the party tonight?"She asked, pulling up a chair. Shit. Why? Why!

"Um, I guess so..If Clare-

"Of course. Alli and I will be there,"

"Clare's your date, right?"

"Of course she is..She's mine," I blushed and Alyson called Juila. Oh no. The exes are forming some secret alliance to get me out..Luckily Alexx and I planned for this. We so did...

"Well, I gotta go. See you guys tonight," She got up and her hand touched Eli's arm, making me frown. She smiled weakly at me and I smiled back, only to look at Eli.

"Oh, don't go there right now,"

"You seemed to enjoy her presence."

"Don't try this right now."

"Eli, I didn't do anything..Just sitting here,"

"Clare, please."

"Eli, I didn't say anything,'I told him, leaning back into the chair and folding my arms.

"Clare, save it for drama club..Why?"

"I didn't say anything. You're acting as if I'm mad or something,"

"You are! Clare, just stop,"

"Stop what? I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Clare, you're becoming annoying,"

"Annoying now? That's not what you said last night,"

"Ha, Clare. You must like it...Being irritating,"

"Like it? I love it! Look," I said before standing up. "I'm not playing second to any of your little stalkers..I'll just see you tonight," And with that, I left..How could I do that? I'm stupid..Definitely worth it though.

* * *

"So, you two had a fight?" Alli asked as she dried her hair with the zebra striped towel.

"More like I had a fight,"I said, staring at the phone screen.

"You know, Eli's bound to come busting through those balcony doors and kiss you tenderly while I just dry myself off and watch," She joked.

"Well, don't give it-"

"Don't give it what, Clare?"

"Nothing."I said before buttoning my black skinny jeans up.

"Clarebear, I just hope you don't dance with other guys."

"Me? Never...Eli knows I was joking," I explained, slipping on the stripped black and grey tank top.

"Sure, he does. Clare, are you sure he's the one?"

"Of course! Alli, how could you say that!" Alexx busted through the bedroom door and panted. "how'd you-

"I pick the lock."

"ALEXX!"

"Your parents have fucking cheap locks, don't blame me.."She looked cute. The all black attire always fitted her.

"Anyway, Eli's not happy,"

"Explain,"

"He's taking a certain someone to the party-"

"No..no. No, that name better have not come out of your mouth"

"Clare, I'm sorry...Alyson, is indeed going with him but, I don't know if it's date,"

"If he's taking her, it must be!"Alli shrieked, waving her hands around.

"No...It's not. They live in the same house! He's only driving her,"

"Clare, being in denial won't save you,"

"I'm not in denial,"

"Says the one putting the wrong foot in her ankle boots,"Alli said, pointing at my feet.

"Shush up...Anyway, I'm not gonna worry about that,"

"What?"

"Que?"

"I'm not going to cry my eyes out over a guy..It's not worth my time,"

"Okay, then. Clare, what are you going to do?"

"The same as everyone else...Party,"

"Good Clare! You don't know what I had to do to get over Drew,"

"Other than go to The Ravine to fuck Johnny?"Alexx teased with a smile.

"Shut up! Anyway,"Alli looked at me. "What if you have a little fun?"

Alexx had her devious smirk...Oh no. "What is it? Alexx, Alli," This can not be good...

* * *

Eli

"Clare, are you drunk?"

She just giggled before twirling around. "Clare, listen to me,"

She nodded and her hands went on my shoulders."You're going to come home with me tonight, okay?"

"NO! Y-y-you're gonna r-rape me!" Everyone looked at us and I sighed. "Clare, calm down."

"You" Her finger pointed to my face,"Calm down...This is fun!"

"Not until the morning," She scoffed and stumbled away to Fiona. What? Clare took he bottle she had and took a sip. Fiona? She got drunk from Fiona? I walked over and both girls were giggling up a storm.

"Fi, Alexx is so right about you!"

"I know right! Fun, fun, fun!" Fiona giggled.

"What did you do?"

"Eli, what do you mean? She came to me, something about you not with her anymore,"

"What? Fiona, what else did Clare do?"

"She smoked a cigarette but it wasn't from me,"

"Who's was it?"

"Julia's. I just gave her what I was drinking," She explained, looking at the giggling Clare.

"Fi, look at me right now," She complied and I took her hands."Adam told you to get help,"

"And I did! Look, Eli, you don't judge me and I won't judge you..."

"Fiona, no one's judging you,"

"I know..I just want Adam back,"

"I don't think Alexx, your new best friend, would be up for that,"

"I know. Just is...Adam happy with her?" I can't believe she still loves him...I guess, Adam has that effect on the girls...

"He is..Very. Fi, he still loves yo-Where's Clare?"

She shrugged and looked around. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"That,"She pointed behind me and I turned around. Are you fucking serious? "Fiona, what were you drinking?"

"If I tell you, I would have to-"I pulled her to Clare..Dancing on a table. "Stop pulling me!"She jerked my grip away and straighten herself out. She fixed the gold bow in her hair and sighed. "Now, what?"

"Help me get her off," She nodded and Clare pulled her up to dance.

"Clare, get down, okay?"

"NO! Joy killer...Everyone loves it," Clare smiled and her hands cupped Fiona's face and Fiona looked at her. Oh no...This must be every guy's dream and it is but, when you have guys watching..You have bad things happen.

They kissed and the guys went crazy. Clare forced her tongue in Fiona's mouth and Fiona responded by cupping her face. Okay, clearly this is not helping..Alli looked at and "Hmph" before pulling Fiona's leg down to make them sit on the table. That worked but they kept going...How am I supposed to explain this when this goes on the Anti? How?

* * *

Clare  
I can't believe I'm kissing Fiona. She was on top of me and her hands began to skim up my beige cheetah print cardigan along with my tank. We felt people watching so, she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Clare, are you going to get off the table now?" I nodded and she got off of me before pulling me off. Alli smirked and I giggled. "Eli! Did yo-

"Don't talk to me right now," He shook his head and walked away and Fiona sighed. "That was hot but, Clare, you're not drunk,"

"Yeah. She is,"Alli said before taking her hand and spinning her around. "I always wanted to do this, "SHE kissed her and Fiona was taken back by the action. She pulled away and her hands went to the table to support her."Um, anymore takers?"

"Fi!" I shouted and she chuckled."Kidding, kidding..So, what now?"

"What do you think? Seduce or keep drinking?"

"Drinking,"They both replied and Fitz came over with a bottle of vodka. I snatched it and untwisted the cap before chugging it. The burning sensation hit my throat and I just ignored it until Adam took the bottle.

"Gimme!" I tried fighting him for it but Fiona held me back. "No...You're clearly drunk,"

"Fuck you, Adam!"I shrugged Fiona off and he sighed. "You know what? I don't care anymore..I just hope you know what you're doing,"He gave me the bottle and shook his head in disgrace before walking away.

I kept drinking it and Fitz looked at me before taking the bottle. "I think you had enough, Saint Clare," He drunk some of it before passing it along to Fiona. She nodded and drunk some and passed it to Alli. Alli hesitated but took some and passed it to Owen."So, now what?"

"We wait for it to kick in," Fitz explained, looking down at me with a smirk. I shook it off and His hands went up and down my sides. "Fitz, stop it,"

Alli looked at us and scoffed before walking away with Fiona. "Stop what?"

"What the- What are you doing?" I looked at Adam, Drew and Eli. Shit..."What does it look like?"

I sighed and and Eli looked at me. "You look like you're enjoying his "presence","

"Eli, I swear...Nothing is going on, " I walked over to him and took his hands only to have him pull them back. "No.. I'm done. With this..with you..with everything, Clare. Just stop pretending and leave me alone,"

"Eli, you have to-"

"Save it." he walked away and Drew followed. Adam looked at me with a apologizing look until Drew called him. He hugged me quickly before walking away and I turned to Fitz. I pushed him and he looked at me.

"What, toots?"

"You! You ruin my life! I hate you!" He chuckled darkly before saying, "You ruin your own life...You stupid bitch. You are the cause for all of this..No one told you to put on this act or whatever,"

"But, but-"

"But nothing, Clare. You know I'm right...So, how are you going get back you friends and boyfriend? I don't know..No one told you to do any of this. I hope you're happy with the current life you have,"He walked away and I felt faint. I collapsed to the floor with the calls of my name filling my ears...My vision went blurry and I thought I saw Alli, Fiona and Alexx trying to wake me up...

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Reviews please? You know you wanna click that button..Just for me? Please(goes on until you click that button)...


	9. Promise

Hope this chapter makes up for the last one...Maybe it will, maybe it won't but at least I tried.

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi but I do own fluffy teddy bear I love so much! It's so cute and sometimes, I think it's evil...Sometimes..

* * *

Eli

Clare laid there in the hospital bed, sound asleep. She hasn't woke up in hours and Alli, Alexx, Fiona, Drew and Adam sat in chairs and slept. I watched Clare as time went by. Why did I do the most dumbest thing in my life? I pulled the hood of my black hoodie above my head and sat there. This is my fault..All of it. For pushing Clare forward in that argument..For all of this.

"Has she woke up yet?" Alli asked in a whisper.

I shook my head."Nope..Not even once,"

"Eli, don't blame yourself for this,"

"Why not? It's my fault,"

"Clare..No one told-Well,"

"What do you know?"I asked, getting up.

"She..We..Can we talk about this outside?"

I nodded and she lead the way out. I closed the door behind us and she began to speak in a whisper,"We, Alexx, Clare and I, made a plan to make Clare get wasted but we didn't know it would end with Clare..Here,"

"So, you mean to tell me that you three planned this?"

"Eli, yes..Just don't tell Clare I told you,"

"If she ever wakes up! Alli, what the fuck were you all thinking!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"How about I tell Drew to? Alli, are you all fucking crazy?"

"Eli, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do. You lost my trust.."

"Eli, we..Just didn't know the situation would end like this. Please believe me,"

"Believe someone who helped put my girl-

"Last time I checked, you broke up with her! You know, I was just trying to make you feel better, you dill hole! I was actually starting to like you," She looked around and I sighed. "Alli, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine. You should be pretty pissed off." She whispered as nurses passed by.

"I should...I hate myself,"

"If anyone should hate themselves here, it's me."

"Drew's pretty lucky,"

"Of course he is...So is Clare."

The door cracked open and Adam slipped out, closing the door behind him. "What are you two doing out here? Is there a love affair going on that I don't know about?"He joked, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

"Never,"She said, pushing him.

"Hey now! Pushing is violence and I ain't up for violence," he teased, poking her side and earning a giggle.

"Is there a love affair _I _should know about?" I asked with a smirk.

"If there was, Adam's guts would be hanging in Drew's room and-

"Alli's body would be in the back of Morty-

"Hey..He's sensitive,"

"HE'S A CAR! You act like he has feelings,"

"Just for that Torres, you're walking for the next three days...Morty says so,"

"Fine! I'll walk,"

"Why lie like that?"

"Yeah..I'm lazy. I'm sorry,"

"Don't say sorry to me..Say sorry to 'the car',"

"Fine, I'll say sorry to Morty. An update,"

"What?"

"Clare was moving around when I woke up..She kept calling your name,"

"Mine?"

"Yes, Eli...Yours,"

"Wow...Clare's having wet dreams in a hospital...A first,"Alli teased. I poked her side and Adam looked at her."See? You start things, Backwoods,"

"Who told you about that!"

"Um...Drew?"

"Oh really?"She was about to storm back in and kick the shit out of Drew but, Adam pulled her back."I was kidding...Chantay had said it once,"

"Oh" She mouthed and relaxed before looking at us."Should we go back in?" We nodded but, Alli stayed back while Adam walked in after opening the door.

"Alli? What's wrong?"

"Clare didn't tell you something?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that Fitz..He keeps touching Clare and you know how she felt about the almost rape,"

"Alli, did he rape her?"

"I don't know, Eli..She only told me that,"

"That's good to know, " We both walked back in and Clare's lips were slightly opened, calling out my name. When she gets out of here, she's going to tell me everything...

* * *

Clare

"You got your stomach pumped, young lady!"My mom shouted behind me. I walked in the house holding my stomach and sighed."Is there anything else we should know about?"

"Okay...I tell you everything,"I said, going in the dining room and sitting in a chair. They joined me and I sighed. "I have two piercings,"

"You have what?"

"One here,"I tucked my hair behind my left ear and they both gasped."When did you get that?"

"Last week."

"Where's the other one?"My dad, Randal asked as calm as he could be. I knew he wanted to smack me upside the head for being stupid. I stood up and lifted up my shirt and my mother, Helen, nearly fainted.

"Clare Diane Edwards, you- I can't even-

"That's not all,"I sat back down and took a deep breath. "I had sex..."

"You had what?"

"Mom, you heard me..I had sex but, I promise we were safe,"

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Was it that boy- The boy with the same piercing as yours! Clare!"

"You always said if I loved a guy I could confess my love,"

"As in saying 'I love you'! Not having sex!"

"Clare, is there anything else?"

"I got the lead in the school play,"I said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh really? Well, the only places you will be going is to school, Jesus Club, Power Squad practices, Student Council meetings, Yearbook and your Drama Club meetings..You can not let your school down," So basically I'm not grounded if I can do all this...Silly mom.

"How long am I grounded for?"

"A very, very, _very_ long time,"

"Good to know." I muttered, getting up from my seat and about to go to the stairs.

"But," She called. I turned around and sighed. Please don't take my phone away...Please. "We should meet this boy...If you're okay with it,"

I nodded."I don't think he'll be up for that but, okay," I said, grabbing my bag and scurrying up the stairs. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me and sighed as I looked around my abandoned room."I missed you so much,"I dropped my bag to the floor and pulled out my phone as it vibrated in my jean's pocket. I checked the text and sighed...  
_We need to talk...About everything -Eli_  
Everything? No. I knew someone told him something. I wonder who.

_Okay. When?-Clare_  
I walked over to my bed and laid down before the buzzing filled my ears...  
_The Dot? 5 -Eli_  
_Okay. Love you-Clare_  
_Love you too- Eli_

Great..Eli has to do "the talk"...I can't wait to be shouted at...

* * *

I walked into The Dot, clenching the hem of my navy blue cardigan...Spring is coming soon..That means Spring Break is going to make me finally relax. I sucked in a deep breath and walked over to the booth where Eli was sitting and I slipped in. "Clare, hey,"

"Hi, Eli. What did you want to talk about?"

"Tell me everything that you told other people,"

"Everything?"

He nodded."Everything,"

"Fine...I lied about the move,"

"You mean you were gonna move? Clare!"

"Eli, I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to worry,"

"So, you're not moving?"

I shook my head. "And, when Fitz is around, he touches me and stuff,"

"Oh..So, he's raping you?"

"No! I just feel uncomfortable,"

"You have every right to,"

"I do?"

"Of course you do. Clare, it's your body..you could tell the world you're fucking the prime minster and wouldn't give a fuck,"

"Eli, wow...Look, I'm sorry,"

"It's fine...Even if I'm mad about that moving thing,"

"Okay...Do you think you could come and meet my parents?"

"Meet who?"He asked, choking on his water.

"You heard me...It's only fair since I met yours,"

"Fine but, I will not suck up..Like you,"

"I did not suck up!"

"You didn't? Okay, Miss 'Oh yes! I'm so great for your son!'"

I stuck out my tongue and he smirked. "Clare, you are such a-"

"Sugar! Eli, I have to go...I'll make it up to you tomorrow." I said, pecking his lips before sliding out of the seat.

"You better," I smiled and ran out the door bumping into Holly J.

"Late, Little Edwards?"

"Still no good sex life, HJ?" Sav stifled his laughter before saying,"Burn!"

Holly J looked at him before smacking his arm and I ran past them to only bump into Fitz. Great..My nightmare is back to haunt me. "In a rush?"

"Fuck you!"

"I can drive you home, Clare, I don't bite _unless you want me too_."

I spun around and looked at him."Not a chance."I said with a smile. "You'll drive me straight home?"

He nodded."I promise...Can't have a pretty girl like you walking home," I nodded and followed him to his car and sighed.

* * *

He licked his lips and I clenched my legs together. "Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine, Fitz. Never better,"

"I told you to call me 'Mark',"

"Well, I'm not your girlfriend anymore,"

"I wish you were,"His hand spread my legs and I gasped."Stop."He moved his hand and I looked out the window.

"Why do you keep doing this Clare?"

"Do what?"I asked, looking directly at him.

"Keep pushing me away,"

"If you haven't notice, my boyfriend is your best friend. "

"But you can't keep denying what we have,"

"Deny? Look, Mister. 'In denial', I don't like you!" I shouted as the car turned the corner to the street of my house.

"Well, Clare, you do."

"No, I don't...Were you the one I had sex with? No. Were you the one who came with me to audition for the school's play? No. Were yo-

"I get it. You like me, Clare. I just hope you'll realize that Eli's bad news,"

"Stop putting things in my head,"

"I'm only telling you some advice,"

"Do you even know what advice is?" I sneered as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Yes, I do...Look, Clare. I'll be there if he ever hurts you."

"Well, he won't. Eli's sweet unlike you,"

"Sweet or evil?"

"Shut up,"I got out of the car and slammed the door shut and walked to the tree and climbed it. I can't go through the front door and get interrogated. When I got in my room, I decided to take a shower to get the filth off of me.

The warm water hit my body and I loved the feeling. My back slid down the wall and sat there thinking about what Fitz said. What did he mean by "Eli's bad news"?

"Clare!"My mother rushed in and shut off the water before taking the zebra striped towel and pulling me up to wrap it around my body."Clare, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing,"I said in monotone. She helped me out before taking me back into my room.

"Clare, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Don't you yell at me!"

"You keep pushing me and pulling me to do things I don't want to do! I hate it...All of it!"

"Clare,"

"No. I'm tired of you and dad trying to make me perfect. I'm not! Now, I knew what Darce meant by "they'll try to change you.". Mom, just stop. Please,"

"Clare, why?"

"WHY? I don't want this. This perfect little life you have for me! I make mistakes..And, you don't even seem to notice that my life is gone. It's always about the house, dad, you or the way your life is going. What about me? What about my life? Like the move? You didn't even think about me, did you?"I questioned on the verge of tears.

"Clare,"

"Answer the question. Did you think about me?"

"No,"

"Then, why should I be apart of this family- Scratch that. This poor developed family? It only seems to me that Darcy has say and I don't. Do I have to move half way around the world to have my point heard?"

"Clare, no,"

"So, can we at least have one night together without screaming and yelling?"I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Yes..Anything you want,"

"So, how about those movie nights we used to have?"

She nodded before getting up and walking over to pat my wet head and she walked to the door."Clare, I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine. Just try to include me things, okay?"

She nodded before closing the door behind her and I walked over to lock it. I went to my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a white tank top. I dried off and my hair I left to air dry. I was still crying for some reason. Why was I crying? There's nothing to cry about. I slipped on the clothes and turned off all the lights and sat there in the corner of my room, with my knees to my chest and my blue eyes wandering around the dark room. I wonder why Fitz said that...Why was he's trying to convince me that Eli's not who he is? I'm just one of those girls who question things too much. _Way _too much. I stood up and let my hands feel around for the nightstand. I collided with a hard body and screamed. Why must the robber come through my room?

"Clare! It's me!"The familiar voice said in panic.

"Eli?"

"Yes,"

"Ugh!"I pushed him and heard a thump on the floor.

"Clare? Are you okay in there?" My dad's voice boomed behind the door as the door knob was heard rattling.

"Yes! I'm fine!"The footsteps left the door and I sighed. I felt a tug on my leg and I fell and heard him chuckle."Not funny."

"To me it is. How'd you get home?"

"Fitz drove me,"

"I thought you said he touched you,"

"He didn't this time,"I lied. Keep lying and I won't have a boyfriend.

"Oh. Why are the lights off?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know."I couldn't see him but I felt him get on top of me. "I missed you,"

'You saw me 30 minutes ago...I didn't know you would miss me that much,"I whispered when his lips kissed my neck softly.

"Well, you have that effect on me,"He whispered against my neck before kissing it again. "Eli,"

"What?"

"Would you ever think we'll still be together when you graduate next year?"

"Well, let's see..It's late March so, we have about...17 months to go. I can see us lasting that long,"

"So, you do see yourself with me for that long?"

"Of course I do. What's wrong? Still having doubts?"

"No. Fitz just said-

"Said what?"

"Well, he said that you're bad news earlier,"

"Bad news? He's kidding,"

"He didn't sound like it. Will you-

"Will I what?"

"Will you just tell me what happened last year? I wanna know,"

"If I tell you, Adam has to be there too..Along with Alexx."

"Okay. Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Yes,"He continued to kiss my neck and my mind began to wonder. Why does Adam and Alexx have to be there? Why?

* * *

Alexx and I sat across from the boys in my living room. Even if I'm grounded, I made up a lie that Alexx and I had a project to work on and they believed it. They went to some fund raiser for church.

"So, can you tell me now?"I asked and Alexx looked at Eli and Adam. She didn't know either so, Adam's been avoiding the question too.

"Adam, should we-

"Yes. Look, you two can not let this leave this room and this very house, okay?"

Alexx and I nodded before Eli cleared his throat. "It started when Adam and I were on the soccer team," Adam looked at us. Oh no. It must be bad. "And,- Before I go on, do you know Josh Evans?"

We nodded and Adam took over."Well, he had a problem with Eli and I for some reason. He blamed us for a lot of things..Things that we didn't even know about and one day, he snapped at me and Eli here, decided to stick up for me so, next thing you know, Eli's talking to him until Josh shoved him and a fight broke out."

"So,_ I _got suspended and he just gets detention. That's why I hate Miss Hatzilakos but not anymore, anyway, when I got back, I became best friends with Fitz and so did Adam."

"But, it just didn't work. We kept ignoring him until at the Spring Formal...We both decided to just ask him what his problem was, so, Eli handled it and right about when we were all about to shake hands,"

"Fitz comes out of nowhere and Josh snaps again..So, Fitz-" Eli hesitated until Adam looked at him to go on. "So, Fitz pulls out a knife and stabs him,"

I tried to hold in the tears but I couldn't."Clare, please understand that we didn't want that to happen,"

"But it did! It happened! He was my Chemistry partner! I remember now...Everything. Alli and I were going to the bathroom and we saw you three on the floor looking at him. Alli thought he had fainted and so did I so, we just kept going to the bathroom and when we went back down the hall, we still saw you there...I wanted to go over and see but, Alli pulled me since they were gonna announce king and queen. How could you two keep this a secret?"

"We wanted to tell police but we all promised not to! Clare, you're acting as if we had the knife and killed him!"

"Eli! You were there..Both of you! Adam, you're the only person I know that would tell people anything they wanted to know..Why?"

Eli scoffed and stood up."This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! You make such a big deal out of things!" I stood up and so did Alexx. "Eli, you know Clare has a right to say the things she wants to say! You're not her father!"

"And, I seriously don't know why we told you."Adam said, standing up.

"And, I seriously am gonna tell," Alexx said, pulling out her phone. Eli took it and she pushed him. "Give me my phone back!"

"No. You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I can't say I know something?"

"No! Alexx, just shut up for one second and listen to us,"

I shook my head. "No, I'm done listening! You two basically watched a guy die..That's sick!"

"Clare, please."Adam said softly. "I just can't keep lying like this and I know that! Jus- Just please don't stop talking to me,"

"So, Fitz killed him and told you two to promise not to say anything?" I asked.

"Clare, yes."Eli whispered, coming towards me.

"So, you two haven't told anyone?"

"No."Adam said."We kept it a secret until now,"

"I can't do this."Alexx said."It's too overwhelming and I just can't,"She walked to the door but Adam beat her to it."No..Can we just talk?"

"We did! You saw what happened! We talked,"

"Alexx, please!"

"Adam, move,"

"No! Talk to me,"

"I am talking to you!"

I sighed and went to the kitchen and sat in the corner, crying. "Clare, please,"

"Eli, what do you want me to say? Sorry that you witnessed a death? I can't." I whispered as the yells from the living room became louder.

"I'm not asking you too. I just want you not to leave me,"

"I wouldn't do that! I would never do that!" He came over and sat down next to me. "Eli, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I wanted to know you more and to trust you more than I did, Clare. I'm sorry,"

"Just-just I thought you got in trouble or something and I got sent to boarding school and came back, I didn't know this,"

"Clare, I 'm sorry...So sorry,"

"I understand why you didn't tell anyone. You wanna know something?"

"Sure,"

"Eli, my almost rape was planned by KC...Evil but, I understood why. He wanted to be my first so, he thought I'll be all devastated and stuff and I would give myself to him but that didn't happen so, he left."

"Clare, I had no idea."

"It's fine...Just you should tell someone else,"

"Like who?"

"Your parents...Someone you trust,"

"Okay. I will as long as you promise me you won't leave. I can't lose you,"He whispered, pulling me in his arms and holding me close.

"Eli, don't worry. I won't leave..As long as you won't leave me,"

"I won't. I promise," His lips kissed my forehead and I sighed before his thumb wiped away my tears."It'll be okay...I know you can't handle all this."

"I can too. I just need a few minutes to process this all,"

"Take all the time you need, blue eyes."

"Is there anything else you have to say? Rehab? Jail? Drugs? Abuse?"

"Oh well..I went to rehab. It's pretty fun."

"Eli!" I looked up at him and he chuckled.

"You actually believed that? Hm, Clare."

"You liar."

"All you love my lies,"

Adam came in and we both looked up and he was crying. "Adam, what happened?"

"She happened..She broke up with up me!"

"Really?"

"Nope."he said, poping the 'p'." She just left and said she has to think about all this,"

"Way too make this all fun, guys. I'm still mad,"

"We know. Eli, we should go before Clare's parents come,"

"Fine."I stood up and brought him with me and he looked at me. "Promise?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Good."Adam said, pulling Eli away from me and out the door. I wiped away the remaining tears and realized something...If Adam, Eli and Fitz were there...Then who was the other person with them?

* * *

Does this make up for the last chapter? Some of you said it didn't make sense so in simpler terms: Clare gets drunk and faints...Did you get that? Anyway, reviews please?


	10. My Life Is

I hope none of you lost interest for this story...Like I've mega busy and had no time to update but I did keep in mind how I was going to do this. So this chapter is completely Eli's..I just felt like he should have a chapter because...He just should (Do not question it). I'm kind of in love with pyscho Eli. I mean the faces he makes might be creepy but, he's still sexy. Like way sexy! And I should stop babbling on so read?

Disclaimer-I do not own Degrassi...

* * *

Eli

"You think Clare understands?" Adam asks softly on the drive home. Does she? And if she does, will she leave me? She promised not to, I don't need to worry.

"Of course she does. She's Clare, remember?"

"Yeah..The girl that forgives you for your mistakes." His hands drummed nervously on his knees. I glanced at him before saying,"Alexx is...She's..." What is she? Oh yeah. My fucking weird cousin.

"Eli, she's everything. I just hope she understands."

"She will."-I take a deep breath-" How about we go to our place? Tell Drew and Wesley to come?" I suggest after he hums the alphabet..His worry song.

He looked at me and smiled."Really? The hill is a place to relax." He said as he whipped his phone out of his pocket. "Eli, have you ever..."He pauses. And Adam never pauses. He's like a walking phone you can't put down after you say "Hello".

"Have I ever what?"

"Is Clare the only girl you said 'I love you" to?"

"Adam, we've been down this road." I glanced at him while he texting away." No. She isn't the only girl I said that to. She's just the only one I said it to that I actually meant it."

"Oh,"He sounded, looking up from the iPhone's screen to look around. "I hate it when girls get mad at you for no reason,"

"Adam, I would take that back. Sometimes, it's good."

"Not for me. Alexx's just shouts and yells at you fo-

"I know. She's my cousin."I interrupted, turning left.

"True. Just wake me up when we get there."He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes before loud snores came out of his slightly opened mouth. Rude, man... Thanks, Adam. I can't wait till you learn how to drive so you can see how it feels to be left alone like always. Then, we'll see who's a better passenger...

* * *

"I love this place. Glad we found it,"Adam said, laying on the lush green grass. The hill. It's a place Adam and I found last year right after our third winning soccer game. It's just the place to scream out what's wrong with with our lives and say "Fuck you." without any problems.

"Yeah. It's great alright,"I said, sitting down next to him. "What if we never found it?"

"Then, I'll be six feet under, shoveling my way to it."

"Adam, no comment." He sighed before punching me in the stomach hard and I groaned. "DO NOT say "No comment" to me. You know how I feel about that!"

"I...Should...Kill...You,"I said, breathing hard between my words.

"And you won't. Best friends don't do that," I can't believe Adam and I are complete opposites and yet best friends. He's cheerful and has a sometimes backbone. And I'm a menace to society trying to figure the world out.

"Adam! Eli!" Drew shouted from a distance. "Great, Eli. Blue Drew is here,"

"Why did rhyme...Sorta?" I asked as Adam sat up. "Drew always wearing some blue shirt when I see him."

"You live in the same house." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly,"

I rolled my eyes and Drew's slender form appeared in front of us. "What's up?" He greeted, munching on something bacony. I sniffed. God, those things will kill him one day.

"What the hell are you eating?" Adam asked as Drew sat down next to me. I scooted over muttering a "Nice move, Drew. Try and get me sick."

"Bacon cheeseburger from the Dot. Wesley should be coming with your chili cheese fries and grilled cheese."

"Good," Killing me softly all of you. Drew looked at me with a smile. "Dude, you have cheese on the corner of your lip." I said, pointing to the right corner.

"Where?" I took a napkin from his pocket and wiped it off before placing it on his knee. "Thanks, Eli." Don't thank me. Thank the napkin on your knee right now.

"No problem."I said, waiting for a tired Wesley to appear. And boom! He's here. Huffing and puffing like he did the fucking two mile run at gym...

"You...Could...of helped, Drew."He panted, holding two bags from the Dot. I smirked as Drew just ate his burger silently, chewing at his regular speed.

Adam stood up and took a bag before sitting back down. Wesley sat down next to him and took a bottle of water out of the bag. He unscrewed the cap and chugged it down.

"Was that my water?"I asked as he gave me the the half empty bottle. He nodded."I couldn't breathe, Eli."

"It's fine,"I said, shaking the bottle.

"So, Eli?"Drew says, licking his lips. I looked at him and gave him a slight head nod. "What?"

"How's Clare and your relationship going?"

"Fine. Never been better,"

"Oh." He takes a sip from the cup of Coke he has. "Is she okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alli told me she's with her at the hospital...Saying how Clare broke her wrist while doing something. I completely forgot to tell you," I should choke him. In front of Wesley and Adam but it's not worth it. I could just see me choking the life out of him but I can't go "away" for that.

"Oh," My hand digs in to my jean's pocket for my phone and once I found it, I check for texts or anything else. Two voice mails from Clare and two text messages which means Alli texted for her.

"Drew, by any chance does her parents know? Just, just asking."

He nodded."Alli told me everything. Poor Clare. Now she can't do Power Squad like always."

"Power Squad was just something to keep her busy from home. She likes it though." I explained, replying back to Clare- I mean, Alli. It's weird texting her. Like one time she asked for French notes and it was all abbreviated and whatnot. I just can't be around Alli with a phone at this point.

"Eli, are you becoming attached?"Adam asked.

"What did you just say?" I questioned his last statement.

"You know you heard me. Are you attached to Clare?"

"Adam, no."

"Lies."

"What would you know? Clare's not your girlfriend so,"

"But, I can see it. The way you look at her when we're all together, the way your posture changes if she's talking to a guy that _isn't_ you or if she stays after class, you wait for her even if the bell has rung."

"It's called being a good boyfriend," Drew and Wesley are silently watching as they eat and drink.

"It's called being possessive and over protective. If I was some guy talking- No. Flirting with Clare, what would you do?"

"Shut up, Adam." I can't lash out on him...Wouldn't end well. Especially when we're best friends and he can actually kick the shit out of you.

"No, Eli. What would you do? Huh? Tell me,"

"Why? You're just jealous,"

"Jealous of my two best friends about to be uncomfortable and sinister together? Lying to each other? Yeah, I'm jealous,"He says, muttering the last part. "Eli, admit it. You need help."

"I don't need shit."I said, clenching my hands into fists.

"You just need to talk to someone,"

"Like who? A therapist or something?"

"Eli, yeah. I just don't want to see you...Harming yourself or others anymore."

"I haven't done that in what? A year. I'm fine."

"Oh. That's exactly what you said last year when you had fucking panic attacks in the locker room. Do you know what happened?"

"Enlighten us, Adam. Tell us!" I shouted, getting that weird feeling. I stood up and stood my ground...Adam wouldn't do anything. He's definitely joking around.

"NO! This is exactly why people ask us if we're friends!"He shouted, standing up along with Drew and Wes. "YOU are some...psycho! And I can't stand it! Living in your goddamn shadow! You think of me as your follower don't you?"

"What?" Why would he think that? I never think of Adam as a follower. He's my best friend, not a follower.

"Eli, I know you do."He takes a deep breath."I never EVER get credit for all things I do with you. It's always 'Good job, Eli' or 'Awesome prank, Eli'. I never get credit! I can't stand it!"

"So, what're you trying to say, Adam? You don't wanna be friends?" Please tell me this isn't happening.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I need to find myself before we become friends again."

"Ha ha, Adam. Very funny...Hilarious," I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not joking around, Eli. We both need some space from each other," I can't believe I'm being dumped by Adam Torres. Friendship wise.

"Okay. Fine. I understand," I said softly. "You go and find yourself in that big gigantic sea of people."

He nodded. "We can still talk, just not be that close like before."

"Adam, don't do this."Drew finally says.

"I have to. Look, I'll see you home. Wes, see you tomorrow at Science Olympiads in the a.m...Eli, I'm sorry but-

"Just go." I managed to say."And don't look back...Ever, okay?" Our now old joke...We used to say that all the time. Not anymore.

"Of course, I will."He gives a small smile. "Bye, guys."He walked down and of course, he looks back. Drew's hand goes on my shoulder and he says,"He'll definitely come around. You know Adam,"

"Actually,"I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I don't know Adam...I never will."

* * *

When I walked in the house, I couldn't take it. You could hear the screaming outside and one day, the police are going to come and probably send me off with a far-away relative or something.I just walked to the kitchen and act as if nothing was happening. Normal routine. Just act like nothing's happening. I can tell Alyson still here..In my room probably. She already knows what to do. Crank up the music as high as it can go and just act as if it was a normal night home.

My hand grabbed an apple and I then went to the stairs and then up. As I suspected, my bedroom's door is cracked open with music playing loud. I walked in and Alyson looked up from her phone. She's the only person I know that still wears footsies pajamas except Clare does too..Sometimes. "Hey. I thought you were gonna be out with Ad-

"Don't mention that name right now."I said, cutting her off. "Why are you in here?"

"Don't kill me but I was kind of..doing something." She's still doing crack and all her other drugs...

"A, no. You promised-

"I know but, I just got that sudden urge and Jules...she supplied it." Is it just me or is Julia trying to keep my current girlfriend and my ex in a hospital?

"You know what your parents said," I remind her, walking over to my bed and plopping down next to her.

"Don't mention them right now. I just want one thing to go right in my life, Eli..You know? I can't keep filling out my college applications without worrying if I'm right for them."

"You are right for all your colleges, okay? A, you don't have to worry." She sighed as she snatched the apple away and took a bite out of it. "Thanks so much..i didn't need you to eat it for me,"

"Good one you picked Eli."She said, chewing noisily. "I love the essence of how it's sweet juices practically melt in your mouth...Yummy!"

"You apple stealer!"I shouted as she kept eating.

"Eli, I still love you,"

"Okay...So do I but, we're not getting back together," She scoffed and got off the bed before shouting,"Why not! What does she have that I don't! "

"Don't do this right now,"

"No! Tell me! Clare's some..some fucking sweetheart that everyone loves at school! Why do you even date her, Eli?" I followed her recent movements and said, "Because, unlike you, Clare actually listens to me and actually understands what I'm going through."

"Oh! So now, I'm not a good listener? Eli, come on. I love you!"

"No, you don't! Get this out of your head, Alyson! We're not together and we never will be!"

She sighed frustrated before pushing me. "You're lying to yourself..And we both know it. Just..Just can we try this?"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah. She's cheating on you probably,"

"You're fucking crazy, you know that? Fucking crazy!" I turned around and her hand grasped my wrist pulling me back over. "Eli, listen to me."

"About what?"

"About how we both need each other," She says softly, pressing her back into the wall. "Eli, I'm sorry okay? For ruining your perfect little life...I should just go away and never come back."

"No...Don't say that. It was my fault anyway."

"Eli, I'm sorry, Okay? I wish I could take it all back but I can't! No matter how hard I try to fix your life when I come here, I can't do it."She said, crying as her hand dropped my arm and I wrapped them around her waist.

"It's fine, Alyson. Don't worry," She looked up at me and sighed. "I really am sorry, Eli."

"It's fine. Do not worry." She smiled and leaned up. I leaned down and kissed her. No. No. No. I pushed her away and she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"She asked, being innocent.

"You know exactly what you did..How could you be so-

"So what? Tell me what you think of me!"

"No. You know exactly what you are. I can't believe this."

"Eli,"

"Get out," I said softly, wanting to get a toothbrush and scrub as hard as I can on my tongue.

"Eli,"

"Get out!"I shouted, making her jump. She scurried out, slamming the door behind her and I took a deep breath. I can't have a melt down now. No. It wasn't my fault. It just wasn't.

* * *

I walked down the normal hallway to my locker. I just need to see her and I'm better. Alyson won't talk to me even if we have all the same classes and this morning, she barely said 'hello' or asked for a ride. Alexx was right. She's just someone trying to ruin my life again.

"Hey, Eli!"Juila's voice called behind me, making me groan. Not the person I wanted to talk to. I turn around and face the cat at her weakest point. She won't try to jump me I hope.

"Um, I need to talk to you." She said softly, tugging the bottom of her Degrassi hoodie. Weird. She never wore this unless she's in trouble.

"Okay. About what?"

"Well, I'm pregnant but-

"You're what? Jules, please tell me tha-

"Eli, no need to worry . It's not yours." Okay. Why come to me then if it's not mine?

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, my parents found out about a visit to the clinic and I kind of lied and said the baby was yours."

"Jules, I could be killed by Clare if she finds out..."

"Eli, it's just until I talk to the guy and explain to him."

"Who is he?"

"I can't say..."

"Julia," She knows I'll eventually find out...

"Fine...Fitz, okay?"

"I think I just threw up a bit,"I said, gagging. "Jules, what- how-you

"He just had that effect on me. I know I said I would never date him but, it was just the heat of the moment and-

"And you two screwed each other?" She nodded before walking over to my locker. I followed suit and when my locker opened, we both stared. Stuffed animals? Purple, pink and every other color gel pens? Thank god, the person kept my posters and my stuff up there.

"Okay. Who's the guy that did this prank?" Jules asked, taking a stuffed moose down from the shelf with a laugh.

"I don't know but I have to meet him..." I said, admiring the work.

"You already have," Clare did this? How could she would one hand? Alli...Alexx is the only one with my combo. Dammit! Never trust her after this! She kissed my cheek and said, "Remember? You said we were going to share lockers." I did? Clearly I was high or something.

"Oh..Yeah!"I lied, scratching the back of my head. "I totally remember!"

"Eli, did you just say totally?'Jules asked, giving Clare a baby wave after she waved.

"Yeah. I'm bringing back,"I lied some more.

"Well, stop."Julia said, stroking the moose's head. "It's creeping me out."

"Ditto,"Clare finally agreeing with Julia? Thank you!

"Clare, what happened to your wrist?" She suddenly asked, clearly forgetting what we were talking about. Hello! Pregnant girl, can you hear me?

"Oh..This old thing?" Clare asked, lifting her left arm so we could see her cast. It's purple. Probably waterproof since she LOVES taking showers and baths and whatnot. She like my little mermaid because every time I call her, she either about to take a shower or a bath or is _in _the bathtub. I wonder what she does while I talk to her on the phone. She probably touches herself and moans quietly while moving the phone away while I'm talking. That's probably what she-

"ELI!" Both girls shouted, making me snap back into reality.

"What! Is the school on fire?"

"Eli, did you hear a word I said?"Clare asked, putting her good hand on her hip.

"Eli's in trouble,"Jules sang, walking away after giving the moose to me. "Clare, I did hear what you said," I keep lying...I'm on a roll today!

"Oh, really?"She asked with a smirk of her own. "What did I say?"

"How you love me so much that your heart practically explodes,"I guessed.

'That's exactly what I said!"She said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Really?"

"NO! You silly boy!"She smacked my arm with her bad hand and yelped in pain. Karma, karma, karma...

"Clare, you okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her cheek."It'll be okay. How long will that be on?" I asked, referring to her cast as the first bell rung.

"I don't know...Just it really hurts."

"i wish I could make it better."I said, leaning down for a kiss until Alli called her. She smiled, blushing."I should go..."

"You owe me..And at English, I need to tell you something." She nodded and scurried along after handing me her bag. Sharing a locker must be a challenge. No. Telling her what happened between Alyson and I is THE challenge.

* * *

Of course, I was the first one to English..I don't know what it is but, I'm drawn to this very room. When I get after school detentions, I always ask if Dawes is gonna be the teacher. I don't know..I just like it so much. I walked up to Dawes' desk and she looked up at me with a smile.

"Why, Mr. Goldsworthy...A little early are we?"

"Yeah. I just need someone to talk to,"

"Okay..About?"She asked, setting down the current paper she was grading.

"Clare,"

"Ah, young love. You two clearly have that special bond..Even a blind person can see it."

I smiled before frowning."Well, I sort of kissed someone else last night."

"Eli, sort of? There is no sort of in a situation like that."She looks at me before taking a sip of her coffee from the mug."Have you told Clare this?"

"No..Not yet but I am."

"Good. Can't have her coming to me crying...Anything else?"

"Adam and I aren't friends anymore,"

"Why exactly?"

"Because, we both decided to take a break from friendship,"

"That isn't good."She took a deep breath."He's probably just feeling pressure of himself wanting something more from everyone..He'll come around," Drew said the same thing last night.

"Thanks, Miss Dawes."As I was about to turn and walk back to my seat, she stopped me. "Um, did you hear about the story submission contest?"

"Oh! For Gothic Tales? Of course I heard about it," How couldn't I? I'm thinking of doing a story but I can't.

"Well,"She opened a draw from her desk and handed me the comic book, definitely reading my mind. "How about you create your story?"

"I could but what's the point? They only give it to people who actually put time into their work,"

"Eli, you are the only one other than Clare to get a A on any writing assignment I give the class...Don't give me that crap."

I gasped."Miss Dawes such language," She rolled her eyes and continued to speak.

"If you do write a story, which I know you are, I'll give you extra credit since no one else seems to be interested. Deal?"

"Do I even need the extra credit?"

She shook her head."No but, I think you need it."

I sighed before thanking her and walked back to my seat. I settled in and put the comic in my black binder as someone walks in. "Hello, Miss Dawes."Adam greeted in a fake cheerful tone.

"Hello, Mr. Torres." He sat in his seat...Across from mine and once he settled in, he began to speak.

"Hi, Eli."He said in his real tone. The about-to-hum-the-alphabet-tone.

"Adam,"I gave him a slight head nod before I thought of my story. What would it be about? Definitely horror. Who will it be about? Stuck. The title? Stuck. I have a lot to think about for this story.

"So..How have you been?" I can't believe we're acting like a couple that broke up for two weeks and finally decides to speak to each other. Except this scenario is with one day.

"Fine..Never been better,"I said. This is exactly like a couple. We're all casual and the regular moments.

"Eli, I'm sorry,"His voice cracked under pressure and I nodded."It's fine...You're forgiven."

"Good, I missed you."

"I missed you too...We'll hug later."I said in a hush tone. He nodded and the bell rung. Of course half of the class is late but, my beautiful Clare wasn't. Not ever. She settled into her seat and began writing away in her notebook.

"Clare,"I whispered, leaning forward into my desk.

"What, Eli?"

"Can we talk?"

"No!"She hissed."In the middle of class? After, okay?"

"It can't wait..I need to tell to you something,"

"I need a lot of things to know in life but do I get that? No."She's clearly referring to the day where we were in my room.

"Fine,"I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and began to scribble away the guilt that's been killing me. _"Alyson and I kissed last night._" I balled the paper up and threw it over her shoulder; It landed perfectly on her nearly half written page.

She sighed and as I heard the paper crinkling I closed my eyes shut..Preparing for my death after class."You kissed who!"She hissed. She plucked the corner of my lips and my eyes opened.

"Clare, turn around...The board is up here, not back there."Dawes commanded and Clare complied before I sighed.

"Clare, I'm sorry."

"I do not want to hear anything from you right now..Eli, I can't believe you."

I can't believe myself sometimes. I can't believe my life right now..

* * *

"Explain."Clare commanded after plucking the corner of my lips again...For the third time.

"Well,"I began as we walked to "our" locker. "We were talking and then-

"You decided to stick your tongue down her throat?" She took a deep breath."Eli, am I not good enough?"She asked softly.

"Of course you are! Clare, don't think that..." She huffed and looked down at her feet. Great..She's having doubts again. When reached our blue school home, I tipped her chin up and she sighed. "Eli, you already explained..No need to give me the full details how her tongue collided with yours,"

"No. Clare, how many things are you working for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly you broke your wrist by doing something you weren't supposed to do. So, how many things are you doing?"

"Well, I'm studying for those future finals..Um, the play..No Power Squad. And I have nothing to do other than that."

"Clare, I just wanted to know."

"Why?"She asked as I let go of her.

"Because, you have to help me with something..."

"Like what?"

"A new story..Say for a certain contest,"

"Eli! You're finally deciding to do it?" I nodded and open the locker."This is great! I'll need to have just a little fun,"

"Clare, how many people have signed your cast?"

"A lot..You can look at it if you want,"I sighed, taking her bag because she'll need something in there for lunch."Eli, I forgave you. Just if that tramp kisses you again, we'll have some major problems."

"I'll take your word."I said, closing the door back and locked the lock back before we walked together to the cafe. "Eli, I was thinking.."

"What were you thinking?"I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I was thinking we should sneak out tonight and meet at our place."

"Clare, I love your thinking."I said, kissing her hair, earning those cute giggles I love dearly.

"I mean, we haven't seen each other after school so, I thought we could have the most romantic picnic ever at midnight..Romeo and Juliet style,"

"Okay. I'm Romeo right?" I joked as she giggled.

"Of course!"

"Good. Just checking,"

"Oh, silly Eli.."

Silly me. I have to start typing up that story (which I have no ideas for), plan a romantic picnic..Piece of cake. And conquer a tiny white lie for Jules and actually let Adam have some credit for everything we do together...

My life is... complicated.

* * *

So some reviews? I just had to add the story entry into this story..I feel like while Clare's in rehearsals and leaving a bored Eli alone, he should have something to do. Was it good? Hm. I really don't know but you guys tell me!Oh and some hints fot the next chapter... There might be some "fun" times and...also, Clare will explain her broken wrist..I promise...

"You see those raindrops out there. That's me right now. The rain is my tears,"

"You never thought I would have her, didn't you?"

"How come you didn't tell me this?"

So, you think you could figure out who said those things? I hope you can because I know! Reviews please?


End file.
